Her Story that Goes Nowhere
by waremono.Iv
Summary: AU where "everyone" are together in one school. Hisasuzu was always a loner, who had a lot of crushes, but never confessed. For she felt no guy would be happy to have someone like her. Everything was fine until she was a second year student and was asked to become the mascot for a certain club. Aomine scoffed, "Congrats on scoring a minor role in our Basketball Club."
1. OC: Were they for real?

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, who wrote and illustrated the manga. And Production I.G adapted the anime. The only things I do own are my OCs and a simple plot story.

**Author's Note**:

Yay for OCs! I love making OCs! They're not self-inserts, because I can't do self-inserts of myself. Also because I hate myself when it comes to self-inserts. And because if I was there, I'll fall for every cute guy, but then they would never notice me! I'll blush all over Kise, I would run away before Akashi even bother to look to me, I would have no idea how I would to even begin with Aomine, Midorima and I won't even talk at all, Murasakibara would kill me if I ask his candies, and Kuroko... ...What would happened if I met Kuroko? ...I'm a nice person. He's nice too. ...So, I guess we'll get along just fine? Momoi... I probably stared at her boobs because they're so noticeable. But I wonder if I would get along with her. Because I'm nice and I don't talk much. ...We probably won't even talk much. Same with Kuroko. I won't even talk much.

And that's how I decided to base this fanfic on my thoughts up there. My first 'self-insert' story, but I added some fictional stuff to Hisasuzu's character. Many things here are fictional too! This story is for my own relief. And something less serious to write is good for my health too! (I sure hope so!)

Andddd as I know, people seem to hate self-inserts. I hope I don't end up hating this one myself because I always fail making self-inserts. (Trying very hard to work on something I hate.)

The pairing will eventually be Aomine x OC, because Aomine was the first _Kuroko no Basuke_ character I dreamed of. And I can still clearly remember the short dream.

Here goes nothing!

**Warnings**: Fanfic may contain grammar issues. This is a first person view (my first time too)! My OC loves to curse in her head. And beware of typos!

* * *

"_He is always ahead of me. And he will never look back a second time_." –Hisasuzu Sachiko

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Were they for real?**

If I had more confidence in myself, I would have gotten more friends around me. If I were prettier, I would have gotten a 'real' boyfriend since middle school. Why not elementary? Well, my first crush happened there. And they said first love never works out. I think that saying had truth in it. So I hope I never see him again… because I found out he also liked me when I entered middle school.

I did have a boyfriend in middle school. But he was shy around me and I only went 'out' with him because my friends kept telling me to talk to him. Four months later, I told him I just wanted to be friends. He started to go out with my best friend after two weeks. I did not mind. As long as he was not using her to get to me. I was sure he was though because I knew he really liked me. And my best friend was not really my best friend. As long as those two were true to each other, then I hoped for the best for them. Besides, those two are actually nice people. Seriously. And they seemed happy together.

Then a month later, I picked a guy, who became my 'second' boyfriend. I actually liked him and went out with him until I went to high school. I pretty much 'dumped' him after middle school because I hinted when middle school was over; we were no longer a couple anymore. I wonder if he even knew about that. I did this because my parents would never approve of him. Even if he cut his 'bad boy' hair and dressed up nicely, which he actually did and had photos of himself to give to me to show to my parents. I liked him a lot. He gave me memories. But I did not believe I would want to be with him.

Because he and I had a somewhat 'opened' relationship. Before I dated my second boyfriend, he knew I had a crush on another different guy. I had a lot of crushes before and after. But my second boyfriend never minded. He even knew I had this old crush on one of his friends and those two even knew all of this.

One time, my second boyfriend danced with another girl at some kind of a dance party. I think it was after that day, his female friends were telling him to tell me what he had done. I got quietly 'mad' and wondered what they were talking about. When he and I were alone, he confessed he danced with another girl. I remember I said, "That's it?" Who cares! I got almost mad for nothing! I told him it was fine. I did not care. It was just dancing. He could even kiss her if he wanted to. It was not like he had sex with her.

Oh, I went on talking about him, didn't I? I guess I could never forget about him. But you know what? If I continued to be with him, drama might come our way eventually because I did not care what he did with other girls. He could be flirting with other girls 'behind' my back too, but I did not care either. I don't give a damn. And who knows if people were talking behind my back? But I lived a peaceful life in middle school. I was the nice girl. And to note, I never went on dates with any of my first two boyfriends. We simply said we were going 'out' just to confirm that we were a couple. That was all.

And if I had more courage, I would have no problem talking to boys today. If only I was not a loner, I would not be sitting here at the library and staring out the window and staring at people's happy faces who walked by. But was I going to change myself because I was asking myself these questions? …Of course not. I rather have a quiet life where I do not have to interact with anyone. Because getting to know another person, they would only end up hurting you in the end. If I knew how to trust, the world would be too easy to predict. So I do not trust easily. That was why I have dry skin on the bottom of my feet. I am saying this because I had a sister who practiced reading feet like how you could read a person's palm. Though, I forgot the details about how she read my feet.

Have I ever been betrayed before? No. Then why would I not trust people? I think I just watch too much Anime, movies, and TV shows. Not only that, I heard people getting their feelings hurt all time. And I did not wish to go through what they were going through. That was my reason why I chose to be alone. Life was just easier that way. Yep.

Pushing myself up from the chair with my hands on the emptied table, I walked off into the aisle of books in the non-fiction section. I wanted to look up about animals today. I tiptoed, I bent my knees, and looked around for anything that would interest me. Maybe I would read that barn owl story again.

The moment I walked out of the same aisle, I bumped into someone without realizing it. Shit. I looked up and said loudly, "Opps, sorry!"

Damn. It was a boy. He had a very light blue hair color and his eyes were in the same hue. He almost looked boring to lay eyes upon, but when he smiled, my heart relaxed right away. "It's fine," he lightly nodded once. Even his voice was soothing. There was an opened book his hands and he gestured with it. "I wasn't looking either." Meaning he was reading while walking?

I smiled a little, but felt embarrassed either way. Bowing a little as another apology, I walked around him. What book was he reading? I was curious and looked back. But he was already out of sight! Where did he go? Perhaps he went around through the non-fiction aisle. Eh. Oh well.

And man, I _love_ tall boys. He was taller than me, right? Oh, yes. He was.

Classes were already over for the day and I came here to just let myself rest from my studies and find a quiet place for myself to reflect. I should probably get home now. But I remembered I left my school bag in class because I was too lazy to bring it along with me to the library. It just gets in the damn way. There was nothing important in it anyway. I better go and get it now, since I was planning to head back home.

"Eh?" I stared into my classroom, which was located on the second floor. The room was emptied and cleaned. But I did not see my bag. Backing away a few steps, my eyes fixed on the classroom sign. It read **2-3**. This was my classroom, but where did my bag go? I sighed, "Great… who would actually steal the shitty thing?" Or maybe someone cleaned it out? Maybe it was in the lost and found? But the bag was _right_ by my desk.

Instead of making a train of my ongoing thoughts, I decided to head to the office and see if my bag was left there. It was where the lost and found was. My classmates could have put my bag there, even with my nametag on it, since they would not know where to find me. Down the stairs I went, down through the halls, passing a couple of rooms that were occupied with the Piano Club, I reached for the office door. "Excuse me," I called with my indoor voice.

Inside the classroom, my homeroom teacher was scolding a very tall man with short dark blue hair. The student's skin was rather tanned and he seemed scary, even if I was only staring at his back. "You shouldn't be neglecting your studies, Aomine!" my homeroom teacher frowned, rubbing his head.

"Are we done yet?" the tall student inquired with boredom. He really sounded like he did not give a shit, but… his voice… sounded so unique to my ears. It was hoarse and deep, almost like I was falling down into an endless pit of darkness.

My homeroom teacher, Kita-sensei, taught Mathematics here, a man with short black hair and the color of his pupils were dark brown that looked like he would grab you and shake you awake. He was the type to hope every student would graduate on time and properly lead a good life. I knew he meant well, but seriously, he get very nosy about every single student. It was good, yet I found it depressing how students did not heed his advises. Oh well. There was no point even thinking about this. So I slowly closed the door and waited in the hallway. And I could still hear them talking loudly, but I ignored them.

"I'm still a first year, why the hell do I have to study like I have mock exams for colleges?" the student sighed. He sounded even more bored. "I'm out of here. I have practice."

"Aomine, I'm not done talking!" Kita-sensei retorted. The door slide loudly and I flinched. The freaking tall first year guy walked passed me without a glance, as I did the same, and I hurried into the office right after he left. "Oh, Hisasuzu," Kita-sensei smiled when he saw me. It was as if his angry had flown out the window. Good for me.

I started, "I think my bag should be around here?"

He nodded and I was relieved. Kita-sensei reached under his desk and revealed my bag. I assumed it was my bag. Why else would he show it to me? He smiled, "Aida was worried, but she had her club to tend to. So she left it here in my care."

Aida? Who was that again? I tried to picture a girl's face, however nothing came to mind. Walking to my homeroom teacher, I took the bag with both hands and bowed. "Thank you," I said with a smile on my face. He nodded and I turned around without another word.

I closed the door behind me and then I heard Kita-sensei said, "Harasawa, what are we going to do with that Aomine?" He heaved a loud sigh.

A deep voice chuckled, "He's still young. Let him do his homework at his own pace."

"He's failing to do his work in my History class too," another man's voice said.

"Takeuchi, even you're worried about Aomine?" Harasawa-sensei sounded indifferent.

Oh. Harasawa-sensei taught chemistry here. I blinked and I was reminded of his odd habit of him playing with his hair. Every time I saw Harasawa-sensei did that, I really have the urge to just comb his hair down and straighten it all out! And Takeuchi-sensei's class was so boring! I like him as a person, but I seriously dislike history.

The senseis continued to talk about that first year student as I walked down the hall slowly. "Oh, _that_ Aida," I suddenly remembered. She was that girl who was the coach assistant for the basketball club. In class, she sat very far from me, but I did hear her loud voice all the time. Mostly in the halls during breaks anyway. I should go and thank her. Because I did not wish to thank her with our classmates or anyone nearby. If she was the coach assistant, then she might be alone. This was my chance. I hope.

Down the hall I went, I headed for the stairs and skipped down the stairs like I was dancing. Now in the basement, I heard shoes squeaking and a lot of boys talking and laughing. Were they already starting? _Damn_. But to be sure, I made my way to the girls' locker room. Opening the door loudly, walking in a looped short hallway and peeked in. I stopped to blink twice.

"Eh?" I stared in the room, freaking out. There was man changing in here! I think it was the same tall tanned guy in the office. He had just taken off his shirt and noticed me. He had a hard look on his face, but I was too shaky and my heart was jumping. My voice uttered, "What the hell are you doing in the girls' locker room?" I could not believe I had the guts to talk to such a tall scary guy who looked he would rape me right on the spot.

He glared and looked away with no care in the world. "Because it was obviously closer," he frowned.

I had already walked out of the looped hall and slammed the door shut behind me. "Oh god, his body wasn't hot enough," I mumbled nervously, walking off. I had a blurry vision, so I could not entirely see. Not that I would care. Yeah, I did not care! Fuck this, man! Fuck myself to walking into that damn room! I started to use my bag to hit the walls as I walked on. I was getting mad for walking in on him in that moment. And why would anyone do something like that anyway?! Suddenly I remembered I was looking for Aida and my voice just raged. "AIDA!"

My voice echoed when I stood at an opened doorway of the large gym. The basketball court was in view and there were a bunch of guys looking back at me, but I could not see very far and ignored them. I saw two girls. The one with the brown hair, which only reached to her neck, smiled to me. I paid no attention to no one else as she walked toward me.

"Oh, Hisasuzu-san," Aida, I think, smiled. "Have you decided to come early today?"

I stared at her and I probably had an ugly and confused face on. "…I'm sorry?"

Aida blinked at me a couple of times. "Oh, were you just visiting to get the feel of our club?" she smiled wider.

Again, I probably made the same ugly face. My eyes were widened and I absolutely have no idea what she was talking about. So I uttered, "Um, no… I came to thank you for my bag…"

Before Aida was going to say something, a taller girl walked up to the two of us. Her boobs were big and her pink hair looked so cute and yummy! "Ri-chan, is this the girl you mentioned?" the pink haired girl smiled to her before looking directly at me.

"Yeah, this is Hisasuzu Sachiko, my classmate," Aida introduced us.

The tall girl with the pink hair held out her hand and I grabbed like it was normal for me to do. "Hi, Hisasuzu," she softly giggled as we firmly shook hands. "I'm Momoi Satsuki. I am the manager of the Basketball Club." Our hands let go of each other.

Momoi's voice. It sounded kind of cute.

"Hello," I said, staring at her strangely. The two of them started to notice my confusion and the boys were mumbling across the room. And then I looked to Aida, "So, uhhhh. What were you saying about the club…?" Aida and Momoi blinked at the same time. Something must have happened if they looked as confused as me. What the hell happened?

Aida pointed to me, smiling uneasily, "Uh… you said you'll be our mascot."

"When?" I nearly whispered.

"During lunch break," Aida replied, raising an eyebrow. My mouth dropped and I had no idea what to say. "Oh, I _knew_ you were sleeping talking," Aida hit her head and frowned. "I'm sorry, Hisasuzu-san!" Aida clapped her hands together and bowed her head to me. "If you don't remember, then it's fine. Never mind what I said."

Momoi sighed with disappointment, "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped."

Aw. They looked sad. Should I do it? I really did not recall Aida and I talking during lunch break one bit. These two girls glanced to each other and were wondering about my situation. "Sure, I'll do it," I told them. They looked at me again and their eyes widened with surprise. "I don't have anything to do after school anyway and… as long as I don't have to come here every time for—"

They both interrupted me by saying, "Really?!"

Were they for real? Were they that desperate for a mascot? I fell silent and smiled as widely as possible, being the nice girl I was.

"Oh, good." I remembered that guy's voice. It was that tanned first year student who was in the girl's locker room. Something big covered my whole head and I tried to take it off right after, but someone was holding it down. Then I saw through a visible black cloth of some kind of a mouth and my hands felt the fake fur of the damn thing over my head. Was this the mascot's costume head? I gagged when the guy scoffed, "Congrats on scoring a minor role in our Basketball Club."

"Aomine-kun!" I heard Momoi's voice. I had to turn my body because this fucking guy was holding the costume head down on me pretty hard. I saw Momoi confronted Aomine, but because I turned unexpectedly, the nose of the head hit her shoulder. However, she did not seem to notice it. "Hisasuzu is our senpai!" Momoi pouted as she pointed into Aomine's chest. "Don't treat her like this!"

"Hah?" I heard him say and I saw him dropping a furry costume on the floor. It was a black and white furred costume. "Seriously, Satsuki? I thought this girl with the thunder thighs was at the same age as us. Don't get all worked up. How would I have known?"

Thunder thighs? Did you have to put it that way? My legs were not that fat! Fortunately the costume head was covering up my face because I have no idea how I looked like right now. Just now, Momoi defended me about my thighs. How sweet of her! My eyes looked through the mouth of the head and I saw a few guys coming to crowd around us. _Great_. The hell did I just get myself into? Because I just saw a really cute, tall, blonde and his smile was really radiant.

I am so tired of falling in love. Is it too late to back out of this now?

* * *

**Author's note**: This fanfic might have slow updates because I have another fanfic I'm still working on. XD And from what I am seeing here, this isn't exactly a self-insert story anymore because Hisasuzu suddenly became her own person before I knew it. But you can be the judge of that.

Thanks for reading!


	2. OC: Did I really want to do this?

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, who wrote and illustrated the manga. And Production I.G adapted the anime. The only things I do own are my OCs and a simple plot story.

**Note to self**: This chapter was updated on December 10, 2013.

**Author's Note**: I forgot to mention this: Momoi calls Aida Riko "Ri-chan" to hint that the two girls are close enough. (This is an AU fanfic.) Though, Aida calls her "Momoi" here… but that doesn't matter! I'm the author and I feel that is how Momoi is!

Pointing another thing out, this story may contain a lot of characters, but I do not believe I can talk about every single one of them. This story revolves mostly around my OC, Aida Riko, and Momoi Satsuki. …Along with Aomine Daiki. Sometimes in life, a person can't remember all of their classmates' faces and names, right?

The schools that I decided to join together in this AU are Seirin High, Kaijō High, Shūtoku High, Tōō Academy, Yōsen High, Rakuzan High, and Kirisaki Daīchi High. The problem is, I have only kept up with the Anime… So I do not know ALL of the characters. Get ready for some OOC! (But I made sure to study a bit before actually writing this chapter out.)

No spoilers intended to those who do not read the manga. Or at least, I'll try not to spoil anything. I haven't read the manga either, but I did spoil myself on some parts. ...AND I WAS CRYING MY EYES OUT! (That was a horrible day to be spoiled!)

And that is all. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Did I really want to do this?**

The other reason why I wanted to leave this club was because basketball remained me of my first crush.

But the more my eyes laid upon that blonde's smile, the more I want to try to stay and get to know him… as a mascot. _Oh boy_. That was the saddest thought I ever had! And it sounded like a hopeless unrequited love! I have to get out of here! Oh, but Momoi was so nice and Aida was desperate a while ago. Some guys were smiling too. …Fuck those smiles! Fuck those tall, cute boys! This was going to make me stay!

Before I knew it, Aida introduced my name to the whole group. "This is Hisasuzu Sachiko, a second year student and my classmate!" Aida grinned, her eyes hovering to each and one of them. Most of them paid attention, I believed. "She'll be our mascot from now on! Make sure to treat her well!"

"Yes!" they roared loudly with their powerful voices. However, I thought some of them did not even bother to open their mouths. I was not sure since I had a blurry vision.

"Alright, boys," I heard an older man called. I turned my head in the costume head and saw a middle-aged man. He had short, light brown hair, his eyebrows were darker though, and he had trimmed beard. The man raised his hand and gestured, "Get ready to start practice now that everyone is here!"

"Yes, sir!" the boys started to move. Aomine walked by me casually and as Momoi picked up the costume from the ground.

The same middle-aged man glanced around, "Kuroko is _here_, right?"

"Yes," a male's voice stated.

My eyes looked around for that familiar soothing voice, but then Aida walked to me and helped take the costume head off. I fixed my long hair down and comb them with my fingers before flicking them behind my back. "I have to thank you again, Hisasuzu," Aida smiled with warmth. Her smile made me felt that this decision would not be so bad after all. "We usually have volunteers, but we really needed someone devoted and someone at your height to do this for us."

I had to ask, "How _devoted_ am I supposed to be?"

Momoi smiled, holding the costume in her arms. "We like you to come at least twice a week and…" she smiled wider and tilted her head to me. "When we have a game match with another school each month, we want you there as well. Dressed as our mascot."

"Oh, okay," I shrugged. "Sounds good." I had strict parents about staying after school and such. Damn, that just reminded me! "Um, do you girls want me here for today?" They stared at me and looked like they were wondering why I asked such a question. "It's just that, I hadn't told my parents I would stay after school… and…"

Aida smiled, "You can come in tomorrow. Will you be able to do that?"

Tomorrow was going to be a Saturday of the first week of May. "Hmm, maybe?" I squinted my eyes, thinking about what my parents would think of this. The only time I stayed in a 'club' was all of my three years of middle school. A club that was acceptable to my parents.

"Alright then," Momoi nodded firmly to me. "We look forward to see you then."

"But can I ask why?" I inquired, confused about another thing again. "Is there a reason why I have to be here _weekly_? I'm only a mascot, am I not?"

"Aw, haha," Aida laughed at me. But it was not an offending laugh. "We simply want you to actually be a part of our team! I don't want to make you feel like you're an outsider." I was actually shocked to hear that. Did they really think of me like that? These people are too kind! I felt I did not deserve such a thing!

Momoi then added, "And we would love it if you…"

I stared at her when she trailed off in her sentence. Momoi walked up to me and looked at me slowly. "Is… there something on my face?" I asked, feeling myself making a weird look.

She smiled and commented, "You have pretty rosy lips."

Having no idea what to say, I continued to look into her pink eyes. What she said was so random. I mean, my first boyfriend said the exact same thing before, but I did not think anyone else would actually say that to me ever again. Momoi was the second person—no, scratch that. She was the first person to ever say it out loud in front me.

As Momoi giggled, she moved back, "It almost looked like lipstick."

"T-Thanks…?" I smiled, feeling awkward. Getting a flatteringly comment from such a pretty girl actually felt good. That suddenly built up my confidence.

"Oh, and as I was saying," Momoi recalled, shaking her head to snap out of it. "We would love it if you did come every day. Aside from Sundays, obviously."

"Ah…" my mouth stayed open. Those were a lot of days for a club. How _devoted_ are these people?

Aida nodded, "But it's your choice. Don't be such a stranger, okay? That's all we're telling you."

I felt my smile on my face and nodded, "Okay… I'll just let my parents know about this as soon as I get home." They both nodded. And then I asked, "What time does the Basketball Club start and end?"

"From three til six," Aida replied with a grin.

Three hours straight? Are you kidding me? But I nodded again anyway, "All right… I guess I'll go home now and talk to my parents about it." The two of them smiled at the same time and I seriously could not attempt to get out of this. Not that I have any more thoughts of leaving, but this was pressuring me to actually do something.

And interact with people again. Uaaahhhhh! Why, heavens?! My stupid kindness better get me somewhere this time!

I left school and walked home alone. As soon as I entered home, taking off my shoes, walking pass the living room where my young siblings were playing video games, I found my mom in the kitchen. Good, no one else was around. I better say it fast.

"Mom?" I cleared my throat.

In the right corner, she turned to look at me, still in the middle of watering the green plants with a cup of water. When she went back to water them, she asked. "Yes?"

"Can I… stay after school every now and then?"

"Why?"

"Because the Basketball Club asked me to help out."

My mom set the emptied cup down and turned to face me. She had a confused expression and inquired, "You're playing basketball now?"

A smile cracked on my face, "No."

"Then what _are_ you doing?" she raised an eyebrow to me.

I really did not want to say it. "Um…" my eyes averted away for a moment. "I'm going to be a mascot…" My mom put her hands on her hips and continued to give me a strange stare. "Yes, a mascot."

"Time and day?"

"Three til six, Mondays through Saturdays."

She frowned and said, "Is that worth going to?"

I seriously did not know what to say. _Again_. So I asked myself one more time. Did I really want to do this? With a frown of my own, I uttered, "You let my sisters play a sport for a while, right…? I know I'm not playing, but…"

"You can only stay from three til five."

Quickly looking at her, I had to rewind that in my head. "For real?"

"At least you're doing something," she shrugged indifferently and turned to get the emptied cup. She went to the sink that was within reach and turned the cold water on, refilling the cup. "Then again, being a mascot for them sounds… well…"

"What, Sachiko is going to be a mascot?" I snapped my head to my younger sister, who was the fourth child of the family. She was a _crazy_ sister who wanted to destroy all humans and wipe them off of earth. She was a year younger than me too. Her eyes were widened as she walked up to me. "That sounds like an interesting role," she blinked. "What kind of mascot is your school again?"

"Some kind of a dog," I mumbled, pursing my lips.

She smiled and her eyes brightened up, "Sounds like fun! Let me know when you go to a game then!" Are you kidding me? I did not want her there. Maybe just a little. Before I could even give her my respond, she rushed out of the room and headed up the stairs loudly.

Being a mascot did not make me proud of myself. But whatever. I got my mom's approval. Dad can learn about this later, because I could never confront him with something as silly as being a mascot. Without further delay, I hurried out of the kitchen before mom changed her mind about me staying after school for the club.

Hmm. Should I stay after school from Mondays to Saturdays then? …I guess I would have to see if I would be up for that later.

[*~*]

Walking to school slower today, I felt a bit faint. I mean, I was actually going to be a mascot! How crazy was that?! I felt so nervous because the thought of talking to the people of the Basketball Club was just scary. It was because they were all so tall and I have never met tall people in one single day. Not that I met them directly, but still. I took a deep breath and soon reached to the school gates with the others students around me.

Just as I passed through the gates, I heard Momo calling. "Hisasuzu-senpai!" I blinked and did not look back. But I stopped walking and her hand touched my shoulder and she moved in front of me with a really cute smile on her bright face. "How did it go with your parents?"

"Ah, I can start coming in today," I told her. "But when it hits five, I have to leave."

Momoi smiled more and giggled happily. "Yay! I'm so happy to hear that!" she looked like she wanted to hug me. However, she held back as if she wanted to respect me as her senpai.

"Seriously, she's going to be our mascot?" God, damn it. It was Aomine again. Fortunately, he walked right pass the two of us. And then he waved, "Good luck. I hope you don't cry and regret it, _senpai_."

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi childishly pouted as she looked over her shoulder. She then quickly smiled to me and winked. "Don't mind him. That's how he greet people when he barely is awake."

I nodded to her and smiled back. But really, I could not forget how he referred to me as a girl with thunder thighs. Only bullies say rude things like that! Besides, my thighs were not that fat! They sort of did touch each other when I walk, but they were NOT FAT! …Me and my insecurities.

Momoi giggled uneasily. Possibly because I made a face, so I looked away from her as composed as possible. "Well, I'll see you after school then," she patted on my shoulder and walked off first. "See you later, Suzu-senpai!"

Suzu-senpai? Giving me a nickname already? Not really a nickname, but still! This was just too good to be true. No one gave me nicknames before… I think I was starting to really feel good of my decision all over again.

[*~*]

"Hey, Hisasuzu!"

I was just in my seat when a random guy jumped in the vacant seat in front of me during our first break between classes. My eyes lay upon a normal guy with spiky, dark brown hair and his bangs were short. I smiled when I saw his mouth that curled up like a cat and sensed a fun nature in him right away.

"Um…" I continued to smile, giving him a weird look. Did he want something?

"I'm Koganei Shjinji!" he introduced himself. And then he pointed to another person who was standing near by. "And this is Mitobe Rinnosuke!"

My eyes lifted up to a tall guy with long black hair. His bangs were parted to the sides and a few between his thick eyebrows. "Hello both," I greeted, finding myself opening to these guys all of sudden. And why were they here? And had they always been my classmates?

"We just wanted to thank you for being our mascot!" Koganei cheered, taking my hand from my emptied desk, shaking it.

Oh. These two are from the Basketball Club? My smile turned awkward when he said 'mascot' out loud. Did everyone in the room hear it? I could not bring myself to check around, if they were actually looking at all. "Oh, ha… ha…" I nodded, trying to be more positive.

The moment Koganei let go of my hand, Aida suddenly came to us and she hit Koganei at the back of his head with a paper fan. "Koga, you're making her feeling uncomfortable!" Aida scolded.

Mitobe took a step back when Koganei waved his arms. "Geez, I didn't mean to!" Koganei said, trying not to grin at Aida.

"Geez, Aida, I'm fine," I chuckled at her. I could not believe she just hit him. Not weird, since I do that myself to my own brothers and sisters.

Aida beamed at me and clapped her hands together, placing them on the right side of her face. "Momoi said you officially will be joining us today," she quickly said excitingly. "So I was wondering if you want an heads up and learn everyone's names?"

"What?" I dryly stared at her. How in the world am I supposed to do that?

She took a pale blue binder out from nowhere and placed it on my desk. I read the title: _The Basketball Club Memos_. Aida then informed, "You don't have to learn everything. But I thought you would like to know a bit before actually coming in. I would have given it to you yesterday, but I didn't have it with me then."

"This is _perfect_!" I grabbed the binder with both hands and held it in front of me. "Thank you, Aida!" I was so worried about fitting in! But now that I have this, I could impress everyone if I remember all of their names! Actually, maybe not all of them because there were too much pages to go through. Maybe I can just memorize their faces and names only. And then I can study the rest tomorrow on Sunday. Yeah, that should do the trick!

"I'm glad you like it!" Aida lightly laughed. "This was an extra copy Momoi and I made. So it's yours to keep."

Even more shocked, I looked to her. "Really? I can keep this?" This made me felt so happy! I hugged the binder to my chest and squealed, "Thank you so much, Aida! I'll treasure this!"

"Group hug?" Koganei's voice happily said, opening up his arms.

Aida shouted to him, "You stay back!"

Without wasting a single second, I opened to the first page. Every page had a protection sheet for all papers. And on the first page, it was the coach, whose name read _Aida Kagetora_. I stared at it for a long moment. "…Aida, is this man related to you?" I inquired, recalling the middle age man from yesterday.

"Oh, he's my dad," she said, a bit indifferently. I looked up at her and saw her smile a bit. "…Yeah, it's weird, isn't it? Going to the same school and attend the same club with my dad may come off as strange, but this is what I love doing. Sometimes I don't even notice he's there. Sometimes I _even_ forget he's my dad."

I shook my head and my bangs almost whipped my face. I must have shook my head pretty hard or something. "No, it's not weird," I honestly said. "I think it's cute. You must have a really close bond with your dad. I'm envious."

Aida had a moment of silence and wore a faint smile.

The bell rung and I quickly put the memo into my desk as Aida, Mitobe, and Koganei returned to their seats. I would have to look through the binder in our next break.

[*~*]

As I promised myself, the second break was here and I flipped the page of the coach to the next. There was Momoi and Aida, who both shared a page. I read Momoi had this strange skill she can predict a person's growth and their future growth by collecting data with her own eyes. And over on Aida's, I read she could scan a person's body just by looking at them and she could tell every detail of their strength.

_Holy shit_. Just reading how talented these girls were brought an unhappy feeling. I had nothing special like these two girls. _Now_ I was glad to be a mascot. It fit me very well… I felt bitter and tried not to think too much about it. But still, I could not help myself and stared at their page. And I suddenly felt we were worlds apart.

The bell rung again. _Damn_! I would have to look at the memos again during lunch break. There was still a third break, but five minutes was just not enough time to look through them.

[*~*]

When lunch break arrived, I skipped out on eating. I rushed to the library so I would not to be disturbed. I hid at the furthest place as possible, sitting on the ground with my back against the wall.

The first part of the binder consisted the third year students after the page of Momoi and Aida. I read the names: Imayoshi Shoichi, Susa Yoshinori, Kasamatsu Yukio, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kobori Kōji, Okamura Kenichi, Fukui Kensuke, Ōtsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Kimura Shinsuke, and Mayuzumi Chihiro.

I frowned and thought out loud, "How am I supposed to remember eleven people at the same time?"

Although I should not give up with that thought. I could just pretend a test is coming up. As a result, I started to memorize the third years first and before I knew it, the warning bell rung. _Shit_. I kept the binder open and read through the names and pictures again as I walked out of the library at a normal pace. There were also students walking in the halls too, but I made sure my path was clear as I continued memorizing with my eyes on the pages.

This habit of mine… I used to do it often when I was with my first boyfriend. We did not talk much, but we exchanged letters a lot to 'talk' that way. And often, I would read as I walked and just never bumped into anyone. Not something I would brag about because I was not the only one who could do this. Other than that, it helped to read and walk since it saved a lot of time.

When I reached to the stairs, someone was coming down. I moved to my right to avoid the person while I stared at pages. And when I got halfway to make a turn to the next flight of the stairs to the second floor, I heard Aomine.

"You shouldn't read and walk at the same time, senpai." I blinked and stopped halfway on the stairs. My eyes turned to Aomine, who was at the bottom of the stairs. He was frowning and I only stared at him. After that he added, "Does it make you feel good to pretend to read and walk at the same time?"

What did he just say? Whether he was talking down to me or just worried, I could not help but smile silly at him. Shaking my head with a short laugh, I simply ignored him and continued my way back to my classroom.

[*~*]

Finally, classes were over. Aida walked to me right away when I got up from my seat. "I'll see you at three?" she smiled.

Returning a smile, I replied, "Actually, I can come now."

Aida beamed and turned her right shoulder back, "Great! I'll even introduce you to the co-captains in our club!"

What? So soon?! I hurried to carry my school bag with me as we both walked out of the classroom. I already put the binder in there. And I brought my glasses along, since I wanted to be sure I can see everyone if I was going to join them in the club.

The two of us walked together and made our way down to the basement. I was uncertain about what happened to Koganei and Mitobe since we had the same class, but I was sure they would come down at three or earlier. When Aida and I got into the gym room, I noticed some guys were preparing a cart of basketballs and exchanging words with each other.

"Hey, guys!" Aida called, waving her hand high in the air. They all turned their heads eventually and she gestured them to come over.

While the guys were heading toward us, I recognized four faces of the third years from the memos. There was Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, Ōtsubo, and Okamura. As for the other three guys, I did not think I saw their memos yet. …And they all looked intimidating in their own way. Especially that redhead guy with the different eye colors and there was that evil-looking guy with the long black hair, who wore a wide smirk on his face. Talk about creepy guys! Nice and tall, but creepy.

"What's up, Riko?" the glasses guy looked to Aida. He had short black hair. And no, he was not Imayoshi-senpai.

Aida patted on my left shoulder and begun saying, "As of today, Hisasuzu is officially our mascot," she gave them a thumps up. "And I want you guys to be sure no one is picking on her behind my back."

"Ha, sure," the black haired guy with the wide smirk said almost sarcastically. Oh _yeah_, I really rather not interact with that guy.

"I'm serious, Hanamiya," Aida frowned to him when he spoke.

My eyes looked to Okamura-senpai when he offered, "If Hanamiya starts something, I'll protect you, Hisasuzu!"

He was not hitting on me, was he? I probably made an awkward face because Hanamiya let out his short moment of laughter and I immediately tried to be more normal. "She doesn't need your protection, Okamura," he smirked to the guy who looked almost like a blockhead.

"Shut up, you," Okamura-senpai gave him a look, trying to hold his anger back.

Ōtsubo-senpai then said, "Do not start a fight in front of Hisasuzu."

"We're not," Hanamiya chuckled, shrugging to Ōtsubo-senpai rather lax.

"Ah, anyway," Kasamatsu-senpai voiced, rubbing the back of his head. I noticed something red on his right elbow when he lifted up his arm. "Aida-san, is there anything else you want to say?"

"Um, Kasamatsu," I raised my hand to him, interrupting. He blinked to me and I quickly said, "I mean—Kasamatsu-senpai, you have a wound on your elbow."

Kasamatsu-senpai had a short pause and went to turn his elbow and saw a small cut. "Oh," he blinked again and sounded clueless. It seemed he just noticed it. "I should probably get a bandage then."

"Aw," Imayoshi-senpai smiled as he glanced to Kasamatsu-senpai. "Poor you, I'll go and get one from the First Aid Station."

"Wait, Imayoshi-senpai," I winced, hoping I did not make his kindness go to waste. "I have one right here with me already." My eyes looked down when I lifted my bag up. When I took out a small bandage, I smiled and handed it out, but no one took it. The guys were curiously staring at me, or just staring and I wondered what was wrong. I quickly realized it and chuckled a bit, "Ah, um, Aida gave me a list of everyone's faces and names, but I only looked through the third year students so far…"

"Oh," Kasamatsu-senpai just said, reaching to take the bandage from me now.

Okamura-senpai was disappointed and said, "Here I thought you were a stalker or something."

"That's crazy!" I wanted to defend myself. How could that even cross his mind?!

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves properly though," the glasses guy with the short hair smiled. He held out his a hand and I took it to shake firmly. "I'm Hyūga Junpei. I'm a second year."

"Hello, Hyūga," I nodded. He appeared very normal, but there was something in his voice that told me otherwise.

When he and I let go, Okamura-senpai quickly moved up to me next. "Okamura Kenichi," he said with a goofy smile. I shook his hand too and tried my best not to feel awkward around him. I thought his first name sounded cute. Kenichi. Yeah, it sounded cute all right.

Kasamatsu-senpai was putting the bandage on himself and I saw Ōtsubo-senpai's hand reaching over to me. "Ōtsubo Taisuke," he nodded to me. "I'm looking forward to work with you, Hisasuzu."

"Me too, Ōtsubo-senpai," I continued to smile. Man, all of their hands were so big. I felt like I was baby! But I was sure Ōtsubo-senpai would not think like that. He seemed so mature and focused. And as a side note, I better not get on his bad side.

The other glasses guy, Imayoshi-senpai, grinned as he held out his hand next. "Imayoshi Shoichi," he said as we both shook hands. I simply nodded when we let our hands go. Shoichi sounded cute too. Oh, it must be the –chi at the end of their first names. Haha. Even Imayoshi-senpai's voice sounded adorable.

When Hanamiya reached his hand next, I avoided eye contact with him. "Hanamiya Makoto, a second year student," he smirked. I glanced to him and his eyes were nothing but unpleasant. But I told myself not to judge so quick and smiled back after we shook hands.

And then Kasamatsu-senpai raised his hand when we faced to each other. "Kasamatsu Yukio," he smiled politely.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" I actually chirped his name out loud. His voice just sounded so interesting. Our hands returned to our sides and he had a blank face on. Was it because I said his name in a different tone? Oh, please do not judge me, Kasamatsu-senpai!

And was that all of them? Am I done shaking hands? Please tell me that was all of them! Another hand was held out and I turned to look at the redhead. He introduced himself, "Akashi Seijūrō. I'm a first year." …Wait a second. Did he just said he was a first year student?

I took his hand when his gaze desired me not to waste time. I smiled and felt even more relaxed. "Hello, Akashi," I greeted.

He continued to stare at me for a moment. This was really weird though. He was giving off such an odd feeling I absolutely did not mind at all. His voice sounded very special to my ears too. If I fell in love with him, I bet it would be so hopeless. …And there I go again. Another stupid crush I was having just because he was sort of cute. I wanted to slap myself for having such a naïve thought.

When Akashi loosened his grip first, I pulled my hand away and took a step back and bowed to them. "I'm looking forward to work with all of you!" I stood back up straight.

Aida giggled and I looked over my left shoulder to her. She was touching her lips with her fingers. "Since we still have more time, Hisasuzu," she began saying. "You were reading all of that memo… so, why don't you talk a bit about yourself? Just so these guys have a memorable mindset of you."

Trying very hard not to make a face, I calmed my racing heart. I hated talking about myself the most! What should I say? I love tall guys? …What the fuck, why was that the first thing in my head?! Come on, think. Think! Before my long pause become even more unbearable!

"Tell us why you agreed to be our mascot." My eyes fixed over to Ōtsubo-senpai. He must have seen my face. Actually, they probably all did. How shameful of me! And then Ōtsubo-senpai said, "And perhaps talk a little about your dream."

My dream? _Great_. I hated that the most.

I lowered my eyes and collected a bit about my personal feelings. When I lifted up my eyes, I slowly looked from one to another and said, "I decided to be the mascot because Aida and Momoi needed someone to help. And… I want to help. And my dream… I don't have a dream."

"There has to be _something_," Okamura-senpai nodded to me back and forth.

A smile spread across my face since Okamura-senpai was making me feel better for some reason. "Well… I don't think I can reach to my stupid dream," I said, feeling a little shaky. My eyes blurred purposely because I did not want to see the look on their faces. "So my dream right now is to assist another person to reach their own dream."

"Don't call your dream 'stupid'," Hyūga tilted his head to me with a soft smile.

I deserved to work like a slave. I wanted to say that, but I kept my mouth shut and just chuckled to Hyūga's kind words. Soon, Hanamiya was laughing a little and I sagged my head away with a suppressed sigh. His voice said, "Then you better work hard for us to reach our dreams, little mascot."

"If that's what you really want," I looked at him and frowned. Hanamiya sneered at me and I rolled my eyes at him. Opps. Did that really happen? Whatever. He was not a third year, so I hope it was fine. As long as he does not kill me either.

Imayoshi-senpai's patted my head and I was a bit startled by it. "Well, work hard now," he said.

"Okay," I nodded when he retreated his hand. I quickly fixed my hair back. "And please don't do that," I requested. I hated having my hair touched like that. Imayoshi-senpai lightly laughed it off and walked off first.

Kasamatsu-senpai had the trash of the wrapper from the bandage. I held out my hand, "I'll take that."

"Thanks," he nodded to me and dropped it to my palm.

When the rest of the guys went off to do their own thing, I turned to Aida. She blinked when I whimpered, "Please don't make me do that again."

She cracked a smile and only chuckled at me. I let out a relieved sigh to myself and watched her turn around to a long brown table close to the wall. Following her, I noticed signs on the wall above the table. One read: _First Aid Station_. The middle sign read: _Sign In/Out_. And the one on the far right read: _The Suggestion Box_.

My eyes now lay on the table. I saw a basket of first aid, things like bandages, tapes, scissors, white cloths, small bottles of alcohol and some others things I did not recognized because of my poor knowledge. In the center of the table was a simple opened binder of papers where people must sign in and out off. And over to the right end, there was a black, plastic, solid box with a small opening to slide in small pieces of paper.

When Aida picked up the suggestion box, I asked, "Want me to help out with that?"

She glanced to me and thought for a moment. "Sure," she smiled, holding out the box to me. "Can you empty the papers out in the little office in the girls' locker room for me? It should be easy to spot when you walk into the office. Just right in front of you."

I nodded and took it quickly. "Right away!"

"All doors should be unlocked because Hyūga-kun comes early to open them up for us," Aida notified me.

Walking off, I smiled, "Okay, got it!"

I really liked to help out. Better than standing and watch the guys moving around. A trashcan was by the door and I threw the wrapper away there. The door to the girls' locker room was just a few yards away and I put the box under my left arm to open the door with my right hand. When I walked through the looped hall, there Aomine was again, half-naked, and he was just about to take off his pants.

"God, damn it, Aomine! Don't you _dare_ pull that thing down!"

Stopping what he was about to do, he turned his head around and I was probably glaring at him. Really? Could he not hear me open the damn door and hear my footsteps coming in? Could he not have warned me not to come in to the same exact scene again?!

Aomine looked back with an annoyed face and I could not stop myself from scolding this stupid-headed first year. "From now on, you're banned from coming here! Oh wait, boys aren't supposed to be here in the first place! Get dressed and go to the boys' locker room right now!"

He frowned and turned around to face me. "I even made the effort to come early too," he said, as if it was the right thing to do. And here I was again, asking myself if he even heard my voice talking in the gym if he came earlier, as he had said!

"Get out!" my left hand pointed as I waved it back to the door, but then I hit my hand to the wall pretty hard. The box dropped too since I was holding it under my left arm. Wincing as I held my twitching hand, I walked out of there quickly and slammed the door shut with my foot. "AIDA!" I shouted, hoping she could help me talk some sense into that dumbass. Maybe I could throw in a note into that Suggestion Box about boys should not be going into the girls' locker room for all eternity.

_Crap_. I acted differently when Aomine was around, did I not? Better not give him the special treatment. Or else people would end up thinking it was like a love's quarrel. No way I would let that happen.

* * *

**Author's note**: You have no idea how much I hated this chapter. Reason why: self-insert story makes me hate myself! Writing fanfic like this never gets me anywhere! Hence the title of this story! The title explains EVERYTHING! ...And do you remember that quote in the beginning of chapter 1? That's a great, big hint as well. Guess where this story might go as I make my way to complete this fanfic slowly.

Thanks for reading.


	3. OC: Nothing dramatic

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, who wrote and illustrated the manga. And Production I.G adapted the anime. The only things I do own are my OCs and a simple plot story.

**Note to self**: This chapter was updated on December 24, 2013.

**Author's note**: Okay. I'll stop hating this fanfic. I'll keep my thoughts to myself to save a lot of space here. Special thanks to boutari and Ninja99 for leaving reviews! Enjoy this chapter (which took me forever to update)!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Nothing dramatic.**

Right now, I have my glasses on. And I was sitting on the top of the gym bleachers that were pulled out from the walls and I stared as the guys who were practicing in different groups. Momoi and Aida were in different directions while the coach was talking to a non-playing group at the side. An hour had already gone by and staring at them was not helping me. As amazing as they all played, I could not help it. So I took out the memo binder as well as taking my glasses off and started to memorize the third year students one more time.

"Ow," I winced when I laid the opened binder on my hands. My left hand. Haha… there was a rather big bruise there that formed a while ago. The dark blue, purple marked below my pinky finger and down above my wrist, mostly on the back of my hand in that area. It was from hitting my hand into that wall in the locker room. I have myself to blame for all of that. So I tried not to move it too much or even touch anything with my left hand. Luckily I was right handed.

"Mmm, what are you doing sitting by yourself, senpai?"

My eyes lifted up from staring at a page of Susa Yoshinori and I almost flinched when I saw the blonde walking up the stairs of the bleachers… to me! Yes, it was that cute blonde, but why was he doing coming to talk to me?

He stood on the lower bleachers and smiled at me as I closed the binder. "…Oh, I'm Kise Ryōta," he smiled wider. "I'm a first year."

Have I mentioned I liked _young_ boys? Well, I like young and _mature_ boys to be exact. And I _love_ blondes. Smiling up to him, I asked, "Is there something you need? …Bandage, maybe?"

"I just thought I come up and say hi," he chuckled. "And you seemed almost lonely."

"I'm used to it," I shrugged. I tried to keep eye contact, but my eyes were hurting from staring into his beautiful eyes. And then I took note of his earring on his left ear. Wow, that was a plus for me. This guy was just too good-looking.

Kise raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're used to being alone?" I nodded without much thought. "Aw, that's sad." His face seemed to pity me and as if I was missing out on the fun. That almost ticked me off, but instead I sighed. "Some of the guys and I are going to karaoke tonight. You want to come with?"

"No," I said, blinking seriously. My parents would not allow it.

"Oh, okay," he smiled a little. The air just got a little awkward and I was very quiet until an orange basketball hit the back of Kise's head. He cried out and the ball bounced back to the gym floor.

I burst out laughing, but I quickly covered my mouth to shut up. Still, I was snickering and then I heard Aomine shouted, "Kise_e_! Stop flirting and get your ass down here!"

"Geez, Aomine-cchi…" Kise mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked across the room. "How was _this_ flirting?"

Aomine-_cchi_? Wow, Kise kept getting cuter and _cuter_. "A-Are you alright?" I worried while remaining seated. I did not mean to laugh either. That was rude of me. But… I felt it was okay to laugh at Kise for some odd reason.

Kise looked back at me and winked, "I'll be fine. It was nothing."

The cute blonde jumped off and rushed back to his team. I smiled and leaned my chin in my right palm to watch them practice a little more. Then I started wondering if Kise was nice to all girls, since he had such a pretty face. I did not want to think too much why he would come talk to me either. And I tried not to get any funny thoughts or I could end up getting hurt in the end.

Pretty people meet drama after all.

When Kise and I were talking, I could still remember his beautiful eyes and his little earring. He was really good-looking. I smiled to myself and my chest felt really warm. And then I told myself again that Kise was just being nice. There was nothing more to it. Oh, but it would be awesome to have him as a friend! My sisters would be so jealous! …Wait, that was not a nice idea to use Kise like that. Okay, never mind what I said.

Time was flying by and I just begun looking through second year students in the memos. The first page of the second years showed Hanamiya Makoto first. I frowned at his smirk in the picture and flipped through the pages to read the others. There was Furuhashi Kōjirō, Hara Kazuya, Seto Kentarō, Yamazaki Hiroshi, Hayama Kotarō, Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi, Liu Wei… Huh? A Chinese name.

Gosh, there were still more second year students. Okay, this was it. I could look at this again at home. So I closed the binder and put it into my school bag carefully. I took my glasses to check the clock that was high up over the long table on the right side of the wall. …I only had fourteen minutes left before I leave. What should I do in the meantime?

"Yeah, I'm leaving," I talked to myself, taking my glasses off. I took my black glasses case and put the lenses in it. Getting up with my bag, I walked down bleachers and went over to Momoi. She was holding a clipboard in her left hand and a pen was in the other hand. "Momoi!"

She was watching the boys while Aida had gone to the other side to scold at one of the boys. Momoi blinked to me when I walked up to her. "Oh, are you leaving already, Suzu-senpai?"

Nodding quickly, I hoped no one would see me go. "Yep," I told her, walking back a step. "I'll come again next Monday."

Momoi nodded. Suddenly, we both heard the guys angrily shouting at each other for some reason so we both turned our heads see what was up. Within that instant, a basketball flew in our direction. This was probably one of the rare times my reflexes kicked in. Because I just took a couple of quick steps, hitting the ball that was about to hit Momoi with my left hand. _FUCK_. The ball bounced away from my weak blow and my hand hurt like _hell_! Right on the same _damn_ bruise! SHIIIIIIIT.

"Aomine!" Aida shouted, her voice echoing in the room.

Cringing down a bit, I dropped my bag to hold my left wrist and held back a cry. The pain was so shocking that tiny tears were forming in my eyes. And then I started to chuckle by the _fucking_ pain and I heard some of the squeaking shoes stopped. "Suzu-senpai!" Momoi touched my shoulder. She must have seen the bruise when she exclaimed, "Aomine-kun!"

But why did she call him? Was he the one who threw the basketball? Not on purpose, I was sure.

"Hisasuzu, are you okay?!" I saw Aida's white shoes to my left. I could not voice out and Momoi ran off somewhere while Aida was still talking to me.

Shut up. _Shut_ up! I really could not answer anyone and if I did, I would probably cry. I just wanted silence, but Aida was making such a fuss and I tried to get my voice to work. But OH GOD, it hurts! When would the shocking pain go away already! Can I bite it off? _Can_ I?!

"Here's an ice pack!" I heard Momoi offered.

When I saw her hand reaching down to my arm, I stood up straight and backed away. "No ice," I chuckled, biting my lower lip. If anything even touched my ugly hand, I would really scream.

"But you need it," Momoi frowned. The word 'concern' was written all of her face.

"Nope, I'm fine!" I uttered, backing away once more. "I-I'll be leaving now!"

A big hand grabbed my left forearm and pulled me forward. I looked up and my heart jumped with fright at Aomine's angry face. Why the hell are you angry for?! It should be _me_, fucker! And then he roughly grabbed for the ice pack from Momoi, which I practically screamed in my head. He almost slammed the damn cold thing onto my bruise and the freezing shitty thing made me numb all over.

"Stop acting so stupid," he frowned, his grip on my arm loosened a bit. I was bending my head down again, still screaming in pain mentally. "It was Kagami's fault, by the way."

"Hey!" a loud rowdy voice begun to defend for himself. "You're the one who threw it!"

"Shut up over there," the coach shouted from the other side of the room. "Continue your practice! Riko, I leave Hisasuzu to you!"

"Okay!"

My eyes looked up to Aomine and he did not seem all that sorry. He was still holding my arm, so I told him off, "I don't need an ice pack… it hurts."

"You'll feel better in no time."

Momoi walked by his side and looked at me with sympathy when I gazed to her. "Really, I can survive without ice packs…" I mumbled, closing one of my eyes when the cold was piercing through my skin. "Mom can help me with it. And I should really be going."

My arms moved violently to get away from the ice pack and from Aomine. He easily let me go as the ice pack fell on the ground and I quickly smiled to Aida and Momoi. "Okay, I'll see you girls on Monday!" I seriously want to cry my eyes out right now. The pain was so damn unbearable! I picked up my bag from the ground and hurried off as soon as I could.

"Aomine, walk her home," Aida said rather impolitely.

Are you kidding me?! Hell no! What if my parents saw him?! NOOOOO! I dashed right away and left the gym room before I could hear anyone's respond. I kept running until I got to the first floor. Down the hall, I took my time and slowly stopped. I looked back and saw no one. …Did I really want someone to walk me home? A tear fell from my eye and I sighed in relief because nobody saw it. I was not sad. The pain in my left hand was just hurting.

Yeah. That was all. Nothing dramatic. NOT AT ALL!

I turned my head just when I heard Momoi calling, "Suzu-senpai!"

Momoi? I smiled and looked back. And then my smile left my face when I saw her with Aomine. Ahhhhh, great. Oh, he changed into to his school uniform? That was hell of fast! I bet he used the girls' locker room again! I bet a million of bucks on that one!

The pink haired girl jogged up to me and held up the ice pack. "You shouldn't run off without this," she told me. Her smile was so gentle, I took it willingly with my left hand. But I was holding my bag with my right hand, how was I supposed to use the stupid ice pack? Momoi then she took my bag without saying anything, holding hers and mine. I stared at her and slowly pressed the cold bag onto my bruise, whimpering for a split second. "Aomine-kun and I will walk you back home today."

I guess that was better with only Aomine. Feeling a smile on my face, I nodded once. "Okay," I agreed. Aomine walked up beside Momoi and I did not even give him a glance. He said nothing and the three of us took off together. Quietly at first.

When we left the school grounds, Momoi inquired, "Oh, you live this way too?"

"Yeah," I blinked to her.

"So do Aomine-kun and I," she beamed.

I wonder why we never saw each other then. Oh, I did like going to school early. And this morning, we ran into each other because I did not go at my usual pace. I even left home ten minutes late this morning too. "But," I decided to say. "I'm sure we still live apart from each other." It had been only a block too. It was too early to think we live close to one another.

She laughed demurely, "It's still the same to me!"

Geez, she was really cute. Could I give her a nickname? Momo? Momo-chan? …I wondered if she would mind if I called her by her first name. Wait, that would be too fast. I have only known her for almost two days. Oh, I just realized something. Aomine called her by her first name, right? I did not want to copy him. _Arg_!

"Are you Aomine's girlfriend?" I had to ask, staring at her curiously.

"No, of course not!" she pouted.

Aomine now spoke, "What makes you think that?"

Looking over my shoulder, I answered, "Because you call her by her first name."

"We're just childhood friends," Momoi smiled when I fixed my eyes on her. And she clarified even more, "And we live really close to each other!"

"Oh, I see," I nodded. That was actually too bad. Because for a second there, I thought the two of them looked good together. A tall man and a woman with big boobs… I grinned to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" Momoi blinked to me a couple of times.

I snorted, "…Nothing." Just me and a fantasy running wild with complete innocence. I winced when I forgot to be gentle with my left hand. The ice really was cold, but I think I slightly felt better.

"Are you okay?" Momoi asked, leaning forward to me.

Assuring her with a nod, I replied, "Yeah. I'll be good in no time at all… Thanks for coming with me." Oh, and there was another person. I looked back, flattening my eyes to the bluehead. He did not look at me. "And… you were probably forced to… so… thanks, I guess?"

He still did not look at me and appeared to be entirely bored. "No, that's not it at all," Momoi told me. So I looked steadily back to her, raising my eyebrows. "Because he changed his clothes really fast. I'm sure Aomine-kun was worried." She turned her eyes over behind us. "Isn't that right, Aomine-kun?"

"Sure, whatever," I heard him yawn.

Yeah. _Whatever_, indeed. I did not give a damn. I rather not have his pity. I actually hated being pitied. I hate that the most. But… Momoi's aura just got to me. And I liked her a lot. Aida too, since she gave me that gift of memos! Haha! …I could not wait to study it tomorrow!

"Well!" Momoi smiled as we continued to make eye contact. "Let's talk about our favorite things as we walk back home together." I nodded, but really, I rather not talk. "What's your favorite food?"

Oh. Easy! I smiled happily, "I love a lot of food! But I love eating chocolate the most! What about you, Momo-chan?" …Shit, did that just slip out?

Looked like she did not mind or did not hear it as she replied, "I love cherries!"

_God_, no. "…I hate cherries," I let that slip out too. It felt as though she was effortlessly pulling my 'true self' out of me, which I did not mind at all. "They taste like medicine."

"Aw," she stuck her tongue to the side. "Sad."

"Sorry," I smiled, holding back a giggle. Momoi did not hold back at all and laughed lightly. She was too cute. Would she mind if I hug her?

We crossed the street together and continued to walk. I had a thought and looked back to Aomine. Only Momoi and I were chatting. I hate to ignore others, so I asked, "Aomine, what is your favorite food?"

He almost seemed surprised when he looked at me. "…Teriyaki burger," he grumbled.

"Ah, that sounds good right now," I smiled to Momoi. Because I skipped lunch.

Momoi beamed, "You want to grab a bite then?"

My left hand was twitching with pain as I sighed, "No… I should be getting home as soon as I can."

"How about tomorrow?" Momoi insisted, yet politely.

This girl was already too much. I did not want to turn her down, but I really could not go out. "…Momo-chan… I have strict parents," I smiled awkwardly.

She blinked at me with a pause. "I see," she nodded. And then she smirked, "You can just tell them it's required for the Basketball Club."

"I can't lie!" I blurted out, staring at her unbelievably. I seriously did not wish to do something as telling lies. I wanted be honest through and through. Momoi was blinking at me again and I repeated, "I don't want to lie."

"Alright," she smiled with a soft nod. "I understand. Maybe we can eat out someday with everyone then."

I agreed to that with a nod of my own.

[*~*]

When I saw my house, I told them I was going to be okay now. I really, really did not want any of my family members to see them. And I really, _really_ did not want Momoi and Aomine to know where I lived. So I bid them farewell and watched them walk away until I longer see them. Whew. Now that was over…

I still had the ice pack in my hand when finally I walked through the front door. "I'm home!" I called.

"Welcome back!" one of my brothers responded from the living room.

Walking pass that room, I opened up the basement door where my shared bedroom was. "Sachiko, dinner," my mother called.

I paused on the third step of the stairs and stared at my left hand. Having no desire to hear a fuss about the bruise, I said, "I'll grab some later." And then I went down the stairs.

[*~*]

Just ten minutes after, I was laying on the right side of the bed, staring at the memos of the second year students. Homework could come later. In the small bedroom, there were three wooden walls, which my dad made to cover up the cement wall behind it and also covering up the heater thing that would make noises when we put AC or the heat. The fourth wall of the room was a green curtain. Within this room contained mostly my sister's cosplays. Most of my stuff was outside of the green curtain. I did not have a lot of stuff so I did not care where my belongings were.

My sister, who I shared the room with, walked in and she had a pause. I looked away from the memos and stared up at her. "What's that?" she curiously laid down beside me.

The binder was opened on page about Tsuchida Satoshi. "Information on the Basketball Club," I replied.

She gave me a weird look. This was my sister, the second child of the family, a year older than me. Yes, I am the third oldest one in the house. And I'm the tallest out of the girls, haha! "How did you get your hands on this?" she looked at the page.

"The coach assistant gave it to me," I smiled.

"Oh, something just reminded me," she got off the bed by rolling a little. On her feet, she reached out to her bookshelf and I heard a bell. She revealed an antique-looking dark golden bell that had a chain with the same color. "Here."

I reached out and she let it fall on my palm. "…Um…"

"Yuzuki got us sisters matching bells," my sister smiled. She threw her arms up with a bright smile. "And I was like, 'Aw! Aren't you cute and considerate!' …And then she ignored me."

"Oh yeah," I remembered now. Yuzuki was the oldest sister and child of the family, who attended Tokyo U. Our parents objected her living on campus, so my sister would come home late. "She did mentioned she would get us something like this… Yay!" I grinned as I slipped my finger through the looped chain. I twirled it around, but then stopped when it almost slipped off. "Where's yours, Aya?" I looked up to her.

She had a short laugh, "It's on my school bag."

I should do the same too! …Though, I hope it would not annoy the others.

[*~*]

Ever since my oldest sister got me and the girls matching bells, a lot of people at the Basketball Club started to call me Suzu-senpai, Suzu-san, or Suzu-chan. What was up with that? I know I had the bell hanging from my school bag and Momoi called me that too… Although, I think very few still called me Hisasuzu with –san, –senpai, or just plain Hisasuzu. I was making note of this just so I understand what kind of people they were. Looking at their memos forever would not help all that much after all.

But there was one thing that bothered me. Aomine was the only one who called me 'senpai.' He obviously did not want to get close to me. All the better, but I seriously dislike where this was going. With him being the only one to call me senpai, I just felt really disturbed by it.

Today was Wednesday. I came in on Monday, but I did not come on Tuesday. So today was my third day with the Basketball Club. And I got down there much, _much_ earlier, standing inside the girls' locker room with my arms folded to my chest. I stared at the door and glared when it opened.

Aomine's hand paused on the doorknob and his eyes glued to me tiredly. Then he frowned and did not proceed forward. I felt childish and I was pouting when he stood with door opened. He pushed the door with his foot and leaned his arm up on the doorway. "Did you _really_ want to see me change in front of you?" he stared with no enthusiasm. "Cause I don't care."

And in respond, I only slapped my face while shaking my head at him. Next time, I would lock the door from the inside and see how he would handle _that_.

What an _annoying_ underclassman.

* * *

**Author's note**: And Merry Christmas!


	4. OC: Not a chance

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, who wrote and illustrated the manga. And Production I.G adapted the anime. The only things I do own are my OCs and a simple plot story.

**Note to self**: This chapter was updated on January 3, 2014.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who review, fav and follow this story! And to also note, I will be making up random names for schools in this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Not a chance.****  
**

_Crap._ I realized I missed Momo-chan's birthday. It was on Monday and today was already Wednesday. I knew about it because I heard Kise mentioning something to his friends before the Basketball Club started. Not too sure what he was talking about though because I was rather shocked.

Not only that, when I read through most of the memos, everyone's birthday were written on each person's personal page as well. I felt stupid for not noticing it sooner. Perhaps I was too focused on trying to somehow 'impress' everybody at how I remembered their names and faces. That really made me felt stupid, so I stopped trying to make an impression at all.

I wanted to wish Momo-chan a happy birthday, but it was already too late. So I said nothing. And this would mean I should not tell anyone else a 'happy birthday' as well. I did not want Momo-chan to think of me badly. Er, well… She was not the type to hate, but still…

And I reverted back to being a quiet girl.

In the gym room, balls were bouncing and shoes squeaking. I was standing the bleachers with one foot up on the seat. My school bag was next to my foot. I was wearing my glasses again, watching the boys play with my arms folded to my chest. I was still only beginning to recognize their faces and it was hard to approach any of the guys. Not that it would matter. Too much good-looking guys all over the place.

"Kise, you're holding the ball too long!" Kasamatsu-senpai scolded, his voice echoing through the whole room. My eyes went over to see his pissed expression. He was in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, senpai!" I heard Kise apologized. Wherever he was.

…Lately, I have been looking at Kasamatsu-senpai. I realized that because I kept thinking about his birthday, which was the same as mine. July 29. Curious, I wondered about the two of us who had the same birthday. He had such good leadership skills and he had a good grasp of his own presence. As for me, I only talked when I felt like it. And being alone always felt safe.

Yes, I was looking down on myself again. I hate being a Leo too and the reason was because I did not find myself as a leader. Oh. There were too much things that reminded me what I hated recently. I should try to be more positive! Come on! Someone should slap me awake!

Aomine just made a dunk in front my view and I jumped by the loud noise. Yeah… that was loud enough to snap me out of my daydreaming.

"Will you just pass the damn ball?!" I knew that was Kagami's voice and changed my view over to his angry face.

I toned their voices out because those two were always arguing. And I daydreamed once again… because watching these guys playing basketball so well took my breath away. I could not even begin to describe some of the best players I have seen right in front of me. In _my_ school.

"…Opps?"

My eyes followed to that faint voice, which was covered up by most of the boys talking at the same time in the gym. I caught sight of snacks fallen out the door of the gym to the left hall. Thinking maybe someone dropped them just now; I rushed to jump over a couple of bleachers and reached toward the door, which was ten steps away.

When I stepped out, over on my left where the bags of candies had fallen from, my eyes stared to the tallest member of the Basketball Club. Murasakibara Atsushi. This was the first time I came up so close to him, so I froze in my spot for a moment. He was slowly picking up the snacks from the floor and I finally hurried to help him as I bent my knees.

"Oh, Suzu-senpai," I heard him saying. I was too busy picking up the snacks into my arms, so I did not look at him in the eye. "Thanks…"

"No problem," I smiled a little.

Yes, I remember I loved to help others. That was one positive thing.

I think I collected most of them whilst he seemed slow at it. When I stood up, he got up on his feet as well and my mouth gaped at him. Shit. He was so damn tall! I blinked when he opened his plastic bag to me and I dumped the snacks in there right away.

"You do know you can't eat in the gym, right?" I inquired him. Because I did not want Aida to yell at him for he seemed like a child the moment his lips pouted a bit.

"I know," he slowly nodded. He took out a bag of potato chips to open it. With a chip in hand, he nipped on it. "That is why I'm out there on my break time."

The potato chip was orange. Cheese flavor? I felt hungry all of the sudden and my fingers tapped on my leg. I wanted some. Although, once my eyes lifted up to him, he was lightly glaring at me as if he knew what I was thinking. "It's nothing!" I blurted out, backing away.

"Good," he simply smiled with content.

Okay, enough of this guy. Long hair and tall. A couple of traits I liked in a guy.

Twirling around, I rushed back into the gym and headed for the bleachers again. When I moved to sit all the way up there, I sat down in the very corner and frowned to myself.

Okay, how many crushes was that just now? Two? Three? …Wait, who was I counting? There was Kise and Murasakibara… Hmm. …OH! …There was Akashi. I hit myself in the head to recollect my thoughts. To be more precise, erasing these silly and stupid feelings of mine.

As usual, the room filled with heat and sweat. I hate heat! …There goes my negative thoughts again, but I really could not stand heat. Because I sweat easily! And I seriously stink when I sweat.

Today felt warmer than usual, so I got up from the bleachers again to head out the door, hoping for a bit of fresh air. Murasakibara just walked passed me and I looked back, seeing him laying his snacks in the room, but by the door.

"Suzu-chan!"

My ears picked up my name and suddenly Aida ran up to me. So I walked to her to shorten her traveling to where I was. "Yeah?" I directly faced to meet her brown eyes.

Her happy grin flashed at me, making me wonder why she was so happy about. "We have a game against Ogasa High School next Thursday!" she excitedly informed me. I blinked and nodded once. "So, make sure to be free on that day!"

"Okay," I returned a smile. Aida held back a pleased laugh and she slightly turned to watch the boys. I did the same and saw Izuki and Hyūga chatting nearby and pointing around the room. Seemed like they were serious because from what I have seen Izuki liked making jokes, which I never understood very well. Suddenly, I snapped my head to Aida, "What time is the game next Thursday?"

She looked to me causally, "After school, at four."

"And how long would the game last?" I inquired, lacking all knowledge about the rules of basketball.

Aida blinked and tiled her head, "Well, I say about one hour just to be safe, since you've mentioned you had strict parents. But all games often only take forty minutes… and we would have to consider walking back home… so I suppose it'll be at least an hour or so."

I sighed with relief. "That should be good then," I felt myself smiling a bit.

"A question," Aida continued to keep her eye contact with me. I stared back and then she inquired, "How are you liking our Basketball Club so far?"

"It's quite fun," I replied right away, slightly tilting my head. "Why?"

She brought her hand to her chin and rubbed it. "I have been thinking," she almost mumbled, her eyes studying my closely. "Lately, I feel you've been doing nothing. So Momoi and I discussed about it."

"No, it's fine!" I quickly told her, trying to be composed. If Aida and Momoi made me do some kind of an activity with everyone here, I would run out that door right now! I _seriously_ would!

Aida smiled, which still made me want to run away. "Suzu-chan, Momoi and I were wondering if your parents would allow you to stay with us after the game next Thursday. You know, maybe celebrate if we win." Before I could even remind her again how _strict_ my parents were, she added, "So Momoi and I decided to see your parents ourselves after school on Saturday. To talk about this."

…No_ooooooooo_! No, no, no!

My laugh came out with nervous and uncertainties. "Aida… that… er…" I could not find the words to express what she just said.

"It's decided!" she raised her hand and patted on my right shoulder twice. Aida grinned and I felt my lips pouting. "Don't worry! Your parents won't say no to us!"

"Aida, no," I shook my head. With my eyes on her, her face became blank and curious. "I don't… want to."

She had a pause and seemed to realize something. I lowered my eyes and my heart raced. I was scared. Aida then inquired, "You don't want to spend time with us?"

My eyes shut and I quickly opened them to meet her gaze again. "I just… rather not go out," I told her as honestly as I could. The two of us were now quiet. We could not smile. I nodded to her, "I don't _want_ to."

"…Oh," she blinked slowly.

I was scared. Yes. I knew everyone here were great people, although I could say otherwise for a certain boys in the room. But I was unable to bring myself to be with these kinds of people at all. They were too bright for me. I had no desire to fall in the same light as they are. I rather remained as a mascot. Nothing more, nothing less.

What am I afraid of? Well, I still have trust issues, for one. I was terrified of feeling close and becoming friends with anyone. What if they left me someday? I could not even bear to see my own family leaving me either.

Making friends was easy; I knew that. Still, I break very easily and I could be overly sensitive without any complaints. And I hated having my hopes crushed by simple words and the look in people's eyes.

Like the look Aida was giving me now. She seemed hurt and perhaps disappointed. Yeah, I deserved that kind of look. Life was easier and I wish for it to continue like this.

I would always choose to be alone.

"Why would you say that?!"

My whole body flinched and Momo-chan suddenly hugged me out of nowhere. "M-Momo-chan?!" I staggered. Her arms were tightly around my neck and I felt like choking. Especially when I saw Aomine close by and I choked even more. He looked bored as usually… but how long were these two listening? Please, please, _please_ tell me they both heard nothing!

"We're going to celebrate together, no matter what!" Momoi shouted in my ear, her arms not letting go easily.

Then I heard Aida chuckling as she said, "Yeah. You're coming no matter what. You have no say in it, Suzu-chan. I am requiring you to attend the celebration with us."

Why did they sound like they knew they would win the game against the other school? I pouted and Momo-chan was shaking me back and forth with a slight whining sound.

"If senpai doesn't want to come, then forget her," Aomine frowned down to me. I averted my eyes right away, unable to look at him in the eyes. "We don't need our mascot to be there every single time."

Momo-chan quickly let me go and she faced Aomine, who rolled his eyes. "Aomine-kun, she's a part of our club!" she told him loudly. "Stop saying she's only a mascot!"

While Momo-chan continued to scold him, Aida stepped closer to me and she smiled softly. "This Saturday, make sure to come down here," she stated, leaving no room for me to argue. "We will end the club early, that way Momoi and I can walk with you home at five. Which we will ask for your parents permission."

Are you kidding me? Letting out a sigh, I suggested, "Can't I just ask them myself? There's no need to bring you and Momo-chan to my home."

The pink haired girl now turned to me with a bright smile. "Really, Suzu-senpai?!" she asked, her face brightening up.

I fixed my eyes to her, still feeling unsure about all of this. But I just wanted them to shut up. "If mom and dad say no…" I mumbled, directly my eyes elsewhere.

"Then Ri-chan and I will convince your parents for you!" Momo-chan declared with a fist raised. "Have no fear, Suzu-senpai!"

Grunting, I then suggested something that may work a little better for me. "Can't I just give you my home number?" I questioned, hoping they would be fine with it. Oh wait. My parents hated having random people calling home.

Aida chuckled, "But meeting your parents in person would leave a better impression. So we must see them."

What?! My parents hated it _more_ for random people showing up at the house…!

Aomine sneered, "You two girls sure are persistent."

Momo-chan sighed and glanced to him, "Be quiet, Aomine-kun. Go take your break somewhere else!"

…Okay. Fine. I give in. I was not sure to feel happy that they wanted me to be a part of the club more or just frown at them for nagging what I did not want. "Whatever you want," I shrugged. "…I think I'm going home early. I'm tired."

Both girls faced me and nodded. Maybe they were already satisfied I agreed to their idea. Aida first said, "That's fine. Get some rest, Suzu-chan."

Momo-chan nodded with a wink, "Yeah. We'll take it from here."

And now I smiled to them. The moment I turned, I think I just tripped over Momo-chan's foot. "Gah!" my voice cracked as I fell a bit off to the side.

Holy crap, Aomine just caught me. That was fast! His big hand held my stomach up and he pushed me back on my feet fairly effortlessly. His hand slid off of me and I straightened my shirt down. Before I wanted to thank him for his fast reaction, he commented, "Oh, you have a bit of a fat belly, senpai."

Feeling _completely_ offended, I swear I cursed in my head when I glared at him. He just hit one of my insecurities again! I wanna kill him, that damn fucker!

"Aomine-kun!" Momo-chan sighed heavily and I saw Aida slapping her own face.

"What?" Aomine snorted to them.

I walked around him and rushed away to get my school bag from the bleachers. _Gosh_, I hate him! And I hate my belly! It was not _that_ fat since it only stood out about an inch or less, but I hate it enough to feel insecure about it! Why did Aomine have to say it out loud though?! GAHHHHHH!

Ppptttt! …Haha!

…Hm? Why was it funny thinking about _that_ just now?

Focusing my hand that reached for my school bag on the third level of the bleachers, I listened to the bell on it. The sound of it was pleasing. I was extremely thankful my oldest sister bought it, so I forgot about Aomine right away.

…Which reminded me, I always looked forward to see my sisters every time I got home. I wonder what they were up to right now?

"Oh, Suzu-chan, you're leaving already?"

Another new voice, but slightly familiar. I remembered it a little since the voice was often in the halls during break time. My eyes shifted when I moved to face Kiyoshi Teppei. He was smiling and I blinked. He was just by himself, but maybe he was about to leave out of the room or something. Maybe to the men's restroom?

"Um, yeah," I nodded to him, heading down the bleachers.

Standing a few feet in front of him, he smiled wider and said, "I see. Thank you for coming in." I nodded again and slowly turned. "Did Riko tell you about next Thursday?"

"Oh, yes," I replied, looking up at him curiously. Was he going to say the same things like Aida and Momo-chan? Cause I was tired of hearing it.

Kiyoshi let out a light laugh and patted my head. My eyes widened and I tried hard not to fix my long hair back. "Good! I hope all of us can finally get together and eat out!" he happily remarked.

…Shit. He had a cute smile and I found myself staring at it. Getting myself together, I nodded once again. "Yeah, I hope so too," I shrugged a little.

"Well, see you tomorrow," he waved, walking off to the exit. I waved too and watched him first. I was going to use the same exit as well, but I waited until he was gone first.

Kiyoshi Teppei. He had a unique laidback voice. I kinda like it.

Finally smoothing my hair down and flicking them over my shoulders, I stepped forward and sighed about Aida and Momo-chan wanting to see my parents. And then I sighed even more when Aomine had just walked to the same exit, but I went out first and I quickened my pace.

Hoping not to talk to him, I turned around the hall and walked pass the girls' locker room. Just then, I heard Aomine spoke with disgust, "Looking at every guy like that, you're _such_ a slut."

…

…Why would he say _that_?

Pretending not to hear, I marched my way down the hall and straight for the stairs. The sound of my bell echoed along with my rushed footsteps. Which was good because I had enough of Aomine's irritating voice for the day.

[*~*]

Ever since I came home, my face was buried in my pillow where I was laying on the right side of the bed. I kept thinking about how Aomine called me a _slut_. In what right did he have to judge me like that? And why did he use the word 'slut'? Was that how he acted to all of the upperclassmen? I moved to press my left ear on my pillow and heaved out a depressed whimper.

Yep. My mind was filled with quiet anger of Aomine. I just could not stop thinking about it. I hate him.

Before even noting my youngest sister had jumped on the bed, she inquired, "What's wrong, Sachiko?"

I pouted and suddenly felt helpless. Mami, my youngest sister and the eighth child in the house. Getting up, I hugged her and whined, "Mami! Someone called me a slut!"

She pushed me right away after hearing it. "Who?" she frowned, looking pissed. "I'll punch that person for you!"

Staring at her strangely, I had to laugh at her for being so cute. So I hugged her again. "He's a big bully!" I told her and she hugged me back. My voice did not sound upset anymore. I acted more like a baby instead. "I don't know why he called me that for!"

Mami groaned, "Don't worry, I'll kill him." We were quiet for a second and then she giggled and I smiled about it. Pulling away, I sat down on the bed to be more comfortable and she faced me rather curiously.

I really love Mami. Sometimes I wished I had her courage. She was so bold; she even kicked a boy her age in the butt at her school. Something I could never do myself. And Mami was attending her last year in elementary school too.

"How does he look like?" she asked, looking half serious.

"Oh," I rushed to the other side of the bed. Reaching down to the aisle, I took my school bag and the bell on it rung while I did so. Taking out the memo, I set my school bag to the side and flipped to Aomine's page right away. "This guy."

Watching her closely, she raised an eyebrow. "…His hair is so short," she cracked a smile. "He mind as well go bald!"

"Aw, don't say that," I grinned, closing the pale blue binder. "His hair isn't _that_ short." …Did I just defend Aomine? I think I was. Because what Mami just said was rude, even if I hated Aomine. Maybe I did not hate him all that much either.

Mami took the binder without asking and flipped through them. "How did you get this anyway?" she asked, staring at each profile. Though, she did not look at them long enough. She was probably looking at the pictures of the members.

"The coach assistant for the Basketball Club gave it to me," I smiled, thanking Aida again at the back of my head.

Footsteps ran down the stairs and I flattened my eyes, knowing who it was. Yes, it was her, the sister who claimed to hate humans. My sister, the fourth child of the family, emerged from the curtains and frowned at us. "Time to make dinner, mom says," she lightly glared to me.

"Are you helping this time, Saki?" I returned the same look to her.

Saki was known to be the laziest person in the family and did not help make dinner regularly because only the three oldest sisters would cook. She had a slightly bigger belly than me too because she lay around in the house more often. And she loved eating rice and bread all the time. Oh, but her belly is really adorable! Way better than mine!

"Oh, he's cute," Mami murmured.

I instantly leaped next to my sister and looked at the page she was staring at. It was Kuroko Tetsuya, who I had not seen in a while. "Whew, I thought you were talking about someone else," I giggled.

Saki walked into the room and Mami blinked at me. "Who do you think is cute, Sachiko?" Mami questioned.

And in that moment, I stopped smiling. "…Um…"

"What's this?" Saki sat on the bed next to Mami's other side. She then read out loud when she tilted her head to read the front cover of the binder. "The Basketball Club Memos…? Oh, Sachiko, you said you were a mascot before."

"Eh?!" Mami stared to me, completely shocked.

I made a face and nodded, "Yes, Mami. I am a mascot for the Basketball Club…" Saki took the binder and I yelled, "Be careful with that, will you?!" I wanted the binder to be in mint condition for the whole year!

Saki flipped through the pages and grinned to herself. "Oh, this guy is a tad cute," she snickered.

Mami and I moved to see. Shortly after, Mami slapped the memos down on the bed and I frowned at how rough she was. On the same page Saki had looked through, it was a picture of Aomine Daiki. "Are you kidding me?" Mami pouted to Saki. "This guy called Sachiko a slut!"

"_Che_, I don't care," Saki rolled her eyes. "As if he knows the real Sachiko. Just ignore him."

I smiled widely at her kind-enough words, "I will!"

"Good," Saki nodded, flipping through more pages. Mami joined her and they both started to judge each guy on their looks.

Sighing happily, I seriously did love my sisters. No matter who they were. …And the thought of them being married off someday saddened me because I really did not want to part with them. _Ever_. Even if they said they would not marry a man, I was sure they would have boyfriends someday.

I knew for certain. For the reason that Saki and Mami were smiling as they scanned through that binder together. Their eyes longed to love and be loved.

What about me? …Well, I vowed to never marry. Not a chance. Not _ever_.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. OC: What the hell is wrong with me?

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, who wrote and illustrated the manga. And Production I.G adapted the anime. The only things I do own are my OCs and a simple plot story.

**Note to self**: This chapter was updated on January 8, 2014.

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**What the hell is wrong with me?**

It was now Saturday morning. Preparing to leave my shared bedroom with Aya, I heard her asking as I walked pass the curtains. "Wait, so he said you had thunder thighs, fat belly, and called you a slut?" Aya questioned.

That was _what_ I told her about it yesterday. Frowning, I looked back and she walked out of the room, fixing a blue wig, which belonged to one of her characters she cosplayed as. "Uh, yeah," I simply replied. I rather not talk about Aomine though.

Aya blinked a couple of times and I stayed there since she wanted to state something. "…Sounds like someone may have a crush on you," she smiled rather happily. "That or he's just a bully and a meanie! Hahaha!"

A crush? …No way.

But if that was it, the more reason I should continue to avoid Aomine Daiki.

[*~*]

On my way to school, I sighed about today. Since it was the day Aida and Momo-chan claimed they wanted to convince my parents. I wished I could tell my parents beforehand, but I was too nervous to even bring it up. And now I thought I should have told mom and dad about it. I really, really did not want those girls to meet my stubborn parents.

My other trouble: I was so bothered about what Aomine commented on my belly, I started to skip lunch since then. Though, I would grab a bag of chips and simply drink water in the hall where no one lurked. That was fine with me given that every time I ate a full meal, I get so sleepy. …I sometimes took a short naps in the cafeteria because of that.

And ever since Wednesday, I avoided going to the club… Yes, all because of Aomine. I did not want to see his face or hear his hoarse voice.

I used to secretly think his voice sounded… attractive, in a sense. But I no longer thought so.

In class, Aida, Koganei, and Mitobe greeted me as usual. The morning was quiet, which was a good thing because I felt a bit stressed out.

The moment lunch arrived; I got up and rushed out of the classroom. My favorite snacks were on the first floor, so I took the furthest stairway. Simply because I realized no one from the Basketball Club ever headed this way. That was the one thing that kept me smiling with peace.

When I got to the first floor, I frowned when my stomach was hurting. So I walked over to the women's restroom.

By the time I was done, I paused at the doorway of the restroom when my eyes met Aomine's, who had just walked out from the men's restroom. I rolled my eyes without looking at him directly and I carried on to head to my destination.

…I could hear his footsteps following me. Please don't tell me he's heading to the same vending machine as I am! I hope he was not planning on raping me either! I'd kill him first!

Finally reaching a hall with window glasses, I tried not to sigh when I could still hear him behind me. I even picked up my pace, but he was still nearby. Pouting, I went to stand in front of the vending machine as I took out coins from my shirt uniform's pocket. Inserting the coins, I pressed a couple of buttons and a bag of cheese chips moved out.

I stared silently when the bag of chips stopped and was stuck on the edge… Are you kidding me? I tried to shake the shitty machine, but my yummy bag of chips did not budge. I sighed and wanted to press my face against the glass…

And then I remembered about Aomine. He had just used one hand and shook the vending machine violently as I stepped back. My snack finally fell down and I stood very still, feeling a bit confused and stubborn.

Aomine bent down to get my snack and held it out to me. "Here," he said, more or less murmuring.

Looking at the corner of my eyes, I stared at the bag and then I slowly took it as respectfully as possible. The moment I said my thanks, he apologized at the same time too. I probably made a weird face when I finally looked at him in the eyes. "…What?" I questioned.

He rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was doing something troublesome. "I just wanted to say 'sorry' about the other day," he almost mumbled as he looked away. "I didn't mean to call you _that_ word, senpai."

"…I don't care," I told him. Aomine's eyes came back to meet my gaze, however I walked off and ignored him.

I was relieved he apologized; yet I was still upset. Because of what Aya said, what if it was a crush? And if it were not, I would still avoid Aomine. I was not sure why I felt that way, but I was planning on going with what my guts were telling me.

And my guts were often right.

[*~*]

After school, I went to the gym early as I have always been. I sat on the bleachers and when time was going by, every one of the members were here. But Aomine did not come. I heard Momo-chan complaining and trying to get a hold of him with her cell phone.

From the looks of it, everybody had cell phones. But not me. My parents were poor, so I did not have one of my own. Not that I would care about such a thing. I liked to save money.

And then my eyes watched a basketball that flew high into the ceiling. Midorima Shintarō had just shot a perfect form and I heard someone cheering him on as soon as the ball went through the hoop.

I have yet to talk to Midorima, but he was not the only one. There were a lot of them who I had not tried to speak with. With an uneasy smile, I merely felt I should not try to be too friendly. Or I might end up falling for half of the members of the Basketball Club. And I truly believed that would happen if I actually did make the effort to interact with the boys.

Everyone seemed so focused today. Maybe it was because they were going to have a game against that one school. I forgot what it was called… And Momo-chan was still trying to contact Aomine. What the hell was he doing, skipping?

Hmm. He did look the type to skip classes too. Not too surprising.

Time must have gone by really fast, I sat most of the times and Aida walked over to me. "Hey, are you ready?" she smiled. I think she was talking about leaving together.

"…Yeah," I nodded, still feeling defeated by the girls who wanted to so much convince my parents in person.

Every man in the room were moving about and cleaning things up. But you know what I thought was strange? The Basketball Club could still keep going until six, so why must everyone stop at five for me? Unless it was not for me, still… It made no sense. Oh, but I was only a mascot. I did not know much how the club worked. Yeah, that must be it.

Aida gestured with her hand and I took my schoolbag in hand. The two of us walked down the bleachers and we confronted Momo-chan, who was pouting.

"I'm worried about Aomine-kun," Momo-chan put her hands on her hips. "I bet he's sleeping on the roof again! …Is it alright I get him first, Ri-chan, Suzu-senpai?"

Aida sighed, "Why couldn't you gone up there if you knew where he is?"

"I have a duty here too, you know," Momo-chan defended herself rather calmly.

Oh. Maybe I should have been the one to go and get him then. Because I completely had nothing to do during the two hours… but why did Momo-chan not ask me then? I would have done so in a heartbeat! And I know what I said about avoiding that shitty bastard, but I rather be helpful than to hold a stupid grudge.

Seeing as Aida was being called by her father, she walked off. Momo-chan turned around to the table and was organizing some papers quickly. It appeared she was not ready to go yet, so I stepped next to Momo-chan. "I'll go and get Aomine," I offered.

She smiled naturally and nodded, "That sounds good. Thank you so much, Suzu-senpai."

I smiled back, loving the words that rolled from her lips. "You're welcome, Momo-chan!" I hurried to leave the gym.

[*~*]

Literally, Aomine _was_ sleeping. I thought Momo-chan meant it as a figure of speech.

There he was, sleeping with his hands behind his head with his mouth slightly opened. I moved and kneeled on his left side and shook his shoulder. "Aomine, wake up," I raised my voice.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

My long hair fell and touched his upper body and I brushed them over my shoulder. "_Wake_ up," I said again, frowning to him.

He opened one of his eyes and slowly gazed to me. I blinked and his both eyes opened to stare at me some more. I waved my hands in front of his face, wondering if he was half asleep. "…What time is it?" he groaned, moving to sit up.

"It's already past five," I replied, moving to sit on my ankles. He rubbed his right eye and yawned afterward. "Momo-chan was trying to call you. Learn to pick up if you have a cell phone, will you?"

"Don't _start_ nagging me about that," he sighed, reaching into his pocket to check his blue phone.

I must have glared when I said, "It's only true! What a waste for you to carry a phone around. If I had a phone, I will always answer!" He stared at his phone for a second or two. Then he closed his cell phone and stared nowhere, as if he was still trying to stay awake. Rolling my eyes, I got up on my feet and he looked up to me. "Come on, let's go," I told him, glancing behind me.

Aomine sighed and my eyes returned to him. He put his cell phone back and stood up slowly. "Okay, I'm ready," he grumbled, walking pass me. "And Satsuki just texted that we'll meet up with her and the coach assistant in front of the school…"

"Okay," I blinked, following him.

My bell on my schoolbag was ringing and it filled up the gap between us since we were so quiet. As soon as we were outside, we stood by the school gates. I was standing with my eyes at the school and Aomine was leaning back against the short, stoned pillar next to the gates.

"Wait a minute!" I snapped my head to Aomine. He looked bored again and he pretended I was not here. "What do you mean we're meeting up with Momo-chan and Aida? You're not coming to my home too, are you?"

"How should I know?" he shrugged, his eyes down to me.

I wanted to cry out when I turned my body away. "Damn it," I mumbled, rubbing my face with my hand.

"You really don't want me to know where you live, do you?"

"Well, _duh_!" I snapped to him.

He rolled his eyes, "Like I would care where you live. You're thinking too much, senpai. Or are your parents _that_ strict? How would you ever get a boyfriend with them controlling you like that?"

"I don't need a boyfriend!" I retorted, a bit embarrassed to say that out loud in front of him. I saw his eyes widened a bit and I went on to say, "And my parents aren't controlling! They just don't trust people!"

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows, "…Like you?"

I stared at him silently. A thought came to mind, wondering if he had been studying me or something. For I had thought he would simply ignore my very existence because I was a no one. Just a mascot. My mind as a bit blank and my lips moved with suspicion, "Do you have a crush on me, Aomine?"

"Don't make me laugh," he looked away, looking really calm. I blushed and stepped forward to hit him in the arm as hard as I could. His head turned and he questioned, "What was that for?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I was not sure why I hit him. But he was man; he should be fine being hit by a little girl!

He lightly glared, "You're being bad-tempered all of the sudden, senpai. Don't think I'll let you hit me without a reason. Even if you're older than me and even if you're a girl."

When he moved forward, I blurted out, "You rapist!"

He retorted with an angry blush, "What did you just call me?!"

"It _just_ slipped out!" I shouted honestly, still angry while backing away. I was panicking without much thought. Just seeing him walking to me made my legs weak. He really did look like a rapist! I could not help it!

And _how_ did I start to feel so mad about this? How in the fucking world did our conversation _become_ like this?!

"A-o-mi-ne-kun!"

The bluehead paused in his steps when Momo-chan jumped right between us. "S-Satsuki…" he blinked to her, coming back to his senses.

She must looked upset since Aomine appeared to look back to normal, but I could not see her face since her back faced to me. Momo-chan stepped up to him and pointed into his chest. "I told you two to wait here, _not_ start up a fight!" Momo-chan's voice said. I could even imagine her pouting.

"Gosh, Aomine," I now heard Aida.

Directing my view over to the school, I saw Aida and Imayoshi-senpai. …What was he here though? I hoped he was not coming with us to my home.

Aomine frowned and said nothing when he faced away down the street.

A chuckle came from Imayoshi-senpai and he patted my head, which bothered me yet again. "Aomine, I never seen you so mad at a girl before," Imayoshi-senpai smirked when I glanced to him. "I hope you'll forgive her… whatever you two were talking about."

"…It's nothing," Aomine scowled to him.

"I called him a rapist," I told them. Everyone looked at me and Aomine had a vein on his head. "But I didn't really mean it… I swear…"

Aida snorted and shook her head. "Okay, well, let's get going," she shrugged off the topic. Thank god!

She walked through the gates first and I trailed after her closely. I took a glimpse over my shoulder and saw Imayoshi-senpai was walking with Aomine and Momo-chan. So I whispered to Aida, "Is Imayoshi-senpai also coming with us?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She noticed my pouting lips and grinned. "I thought if there was a little more of us, your parents would get a better image of our serious Basketball Club."

"…I guess, but still," I wanted to whine so much. Having Aomine coming along was a different question too!

Aida chuckled and slightly looked up at the sky. "I actually wanted to bring Teppei along," she said, smiling a little. "With his kind of face, I'm sure your parents won't be able to say no, but he needed to go to the hospital for a checkup."

My eyes widened and I tugged her hand. "What's wrong with Kiyoshi?" I inquired, worried.

She smiled again and replied, "Nothing too serious. He had… an old injury acting up. But he will be fine." I sighed with relief and she smiled wider. "Thanks for worrying about our friend, Suzu-chan."

"…Of course I'd worry," I stated quietly. Because I felt I was starting to like the Basketball Club, even if I rather not hang with them.

[*~*]

Damn. Here we were, standing in front of my house. Slowly unlocking the door and opening it with my hand trembling, I called, "I'm home…"

The first person I saw was the youngest brother, and the youngest child, who walked up to me. He was going to greet me, but his eyes were over my head… probably to the tall men behind me. Before any words were exchanged, he ran off right into the living room and announced, "We have random guests! Time to escape back to our bedrooms, guys!"

I chuckled uneasily and closed the door. Looking to the others, I noted, "Give them a moment…"

"Why, what's wrong?" Momo-chan smiled innocently.

"…I rather not say," I replied. All of my brothers were kind of shy meeting new people. Or whatever it was.

When the footsteps in the house were running and fading away, I opened the door and called once again, "I'm home."

Mami suddenly showed up and she pointed at us. "Aomine Daiki!" she accused.

My short little sister ran toward us, but then I dropped my schoolbag to hold her back. Taking of my shoes with my own feet, I dragged her off in a rush. "Okay—um, Momo-chan and everyone, go and wait in the living room!" I said as loudly as I could because Mami was speaking gibberish.

"How does she know Aomine?" I heard Imayoshi-senpai snickering.

Picking up Mami, I made our way up the stairs. "Sachiko!" she cried angrily. "Let me kick his ass for you! Didn't you hate him?!"

"SShhhh!" I hissed. But I was sure Aomine heard it since she said it loud and clear. So I covered her mouth, but then I missed a step and the two of us fell down the first few steps together. And landed with a loud thud. "Ow, ow…!"

"Suzu-chan!" Aida rushed to us.

I saw the door closed and everyone had taken off their shoes. Aida helped Mami first because I was quick on my feet. Before Mami ran off, I grabbed her again by the wrist and smiled nervously. "Everything's fine!" I said.

I felt someone passing me. Shit. Saki had just ran off, but I jumped on her back, falling with my two little sisters altogether.

"Sachiko!" Saki glared, who had landed on her stomach. "What the fuck?! I just want to greet your new friends!"

Mami had landed on her right side and she pouted to me while I could only chuckle nervously.

Momo-chan began laughing at us whereas my face warmed up with embarrassment. I refused to look at anyone's faces right now. Because I was in such an odd position, which I had never shown to anyone but to my family members.

[*~*]

Once again, my mind went completely blank. Momo-chan and Aida were doing most of the talking with my parents and we were all seated. Imayoshi-senpai and Aomine were there with us in the living room, standing by the doorway. My three sisters were probably in the kitchen and listening to us.

Thank goodness my oldest sister was not home yet. I did not want her to see this scene.

It felt like a long time. But then I heard my mom saying, "That is fine with me." I looked up and saw my dad nodding away. My mom added, "As long as my daughter is safe with you two and comes home before dark, then it should be alright."

Standing up, both Aida and Momo-chan bowed at the same time. "Thank you very much, ma'am," the girls smiled.

Okay, _good_. Please leave!

My dad was the first to leave the room and said nothing. He had given no word during the entire time in fact, but I remember him mumbling with approval. And for a second there, I saw my dad giving Aomine a glance before his footsteps climbed the stairs. …And why was Aomine glaring? That was my dad he was glaring at!

…Ohhhhh. I forgot. Sometimes my dad just looked upset when he was not thinking. Maybe he gave Aomine a 'dirty' look?

Awkward.

When my mom also stood up, she smiled politely. "Free feel to stick around if you like," she told them respectfully.

Looking away, I rolled my eyes. …My mom was rather two-faced and I wished my friends never met her. And my dad.

…Friends? Did I just call them my friends?

Holy shit.

…

I was not sure how to feel about that!

"Sachiko!" Mami called. My eyes snapped wide open and I stood up right away. My shortest sister walked into the room, but remained close to Imayoshi-senpai and Aomine. I felt even uneasier when Mami studied Aomine, who gave her a bored expression.

"What?" Aomine spoke to her.

I blinked, realizing my mom had already disappeared. How long did I space out?

Mami pouted and her hands on her hips. When her lips parted to talk, I grabbed her by the arm and covered her mouth. "Okay, now that my parents are okay with all of this, please leave," I smiled timidly as I faced to Aida.

Right before Aida looked like she was going to respond, Aomine said, "You want us to leave that badly?"

Sounded like he was pissed about something. And I reacted to it the same as my eyes glared to him. "Yeah," I told him. "Especially _you_, get out."

Mami struggled in my grip and freed herself, "Yeah, out you go!"

"Hey!" Aya raised her voice rather cheerfully. My eyes softened when Aya stepped between us. She was smiling and waving her arms around. "My name is Aya! Pleasure to meet all of you!"

"And I'm Saki!" my other sister appeared.

"Eh? W-well, I'm Mami!"

I lowered my eyes to the ground and just could not believe what my sisters were doing. I mean, it was good they wanted to get along, but… Geez… What the hell is wrong with me? I should be happy, right?

This was why I hated myself sometimes. I try so hard to distance myself from people. I could not help it. I even refused to take pictures with my 'friends' from middle school when we were graduating together. I have been distancing myself all my life. It was natural for me.

Momo-chan giggled, which stopped my train of thoughts. "Hello, Aya-san, Saki-san, Mami-san!" she reached out to shake hands with them. "I'm Momoi Satsuki!"

"And I'm Aida Riko."

"Imayoshi Shoichi."

Their voices resounded nicely with my sisters. My eyes stared to the girls and they were all smiling rather happily.

With a beam on her face, Momoi went to nudge Aomine with her elbow. "This here is Aomine Daiki," she introduced for him.

"We know," all of my sisters said in unison.

Okay. This was feeling a bit too much for me. I walked out of the living room and went to the front door. Opening it, I walked out with my socks still on and shut the door behind me softly. And I heaved out a tired sigh.

My hands were shaking. Here we go _again_.

I was afraid of getting close. …But remember, it was not like I was betrayed before or anything.

Simply, I felt… frightened out of nowhere. Or maybe there was a reason why I was so nervous. Maybe it was natural for a human being to just react like this.

The door opened and I jumped. Aida just walked out with her shoes on and brought a smile up on her face when our gaze met. "Suzu-chan, thanks for letting us come by," she kindly deemed. "And sorry for intruding."

No, don't apologize. Yet, that word broke something inside of me.

I suddenly hugged her out of nowhere and her body froze for a moment. I hugged tightly and so badly as I closed my eyes shut. I don't care who was watching. I felt so thankful for having Aida and Momo-chan. As well as the Basketball Club.

I wanted to try and get close. It was fine if I end up getting hurt. I would put my trust in these people: my new friends.

…And I better not forget about Aomine. I was still not sure how I felt about that particular guy yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. AOMINE: But it just slipped

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, who wrote and illustrated the manga. And Production I.G adapted the anime. The only things I do own are my OCs and a simple plot story.

**Note to self**: This chapter was updated on January 21, 2014.

**Author's note**: I have been meaning to write Aomine's point of view. And I've come to a decision to start from the beginning of the story for Aomine's POV and mark it as Chapter 6. And as an example how this will work out, Chapter 7 will be Aomine's POV from Chapter 2 and Chapter 8 will be Aomine's POV from Chapter 3… and so forth… Does that make sense?

…But this makes me feel awkward because you'll have to read from the beginning all over again. Therefore, I can only hope you reading Aomine's side of the story will leave at least a good impression on my choice.

So yes, the next four chapters after this one will be Aomine's POV. And then the story will continue with Suzu-chan left off.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**But it just slipped.**

"We need someone to be our mascot! Someone who is not Kise's crazy fan, someone who doesn't know much about basketball, and someone short enough to fit in that costume!"

I stood in front of the frowning coach assistant, Aida Riko, in the hallway during our lunch break. Tetsu was with us too. He and I were about to head out to get lunch together until Aida-senpai grabbed us out of the cafeteria before we could even order anything. We did not even get the chance to get in line!

That coach assistant was glaring at me as if I was not listening. "I heard you," I gave her a faint nod. But I was bored as hell and she sighed as she shook her head.

Tetsu then voiced, "What happen to the mascot from last year?"

…How did Tetsu even hear about that? Or was he just assuming?

"She already graduated," the coach assistant replied, looking more serious and frustrated at the same time. "I have been trying to get someone since last winter, but all I find out about each person I talked to were either Kise's fan or just… crazy!"

I rolled my eyes, slightly bending my neck back. "Who cares, I'm hungry," I remarked loudly. My eyes wandered off to the cafeteria while Aida-senpai grumbled, probably at my usual attitude.

There was a brunette girl sleeping at the corner of the cafeteria to my right and she _alone_ at the table of six. Her bowl and tray were emptied… but wait, why the hell was she sleeping in here? Makes me wanna sleep too.

"Come on, boys, I'm asking for help from everybody too!" I heard the coach assistant demanding.

Just a second after her complaint, I pointed to the sleeping brunette. "Then ask that girl who's sleeping over there." I would point to anyone to shut the coach assistant up, but I felt like picking on that sleeping girl at the moment. Simply for napping before I could.

"Who?" Tetsu questioned.

When I looked at him, Aida-senpai inquired, "Do you even _know_ her?" My eyes now looked to the coach assistant and she glanced to where I was still pointing. "Oh… is that…?"

The coach assistant walked off by herself, as if something had almost enchanted her. Tetsu trailed after her and I sighed at them. I guess I would have to follow them too. Taking my time to move my feet forward, I watched as the coach assistant going to stand by the brunette's left side.

She had begun to call out the sleeping girl's name, which I did not bother to hear clearly. The noises in the cafeteria seemed to have grown louder and I seriously started to feel annoyed. When I finally forced myself to stand a bit to Tetsu's right side, the brunette girl gradually lifted up her head.

"Hm?" she seemed to mumble, barely able to keep her head up, her long bangs moving a bit. Her sleepy eyes were blue and I found myself getting irritated by the look in her eyes.

Why was I feeling this though? Aside from that, her boobs are almost a B-cup. She was not even worth looking at, so I averted my eyes elsewhere. …And I was getting hungry by the minute.

The coach assistant was saying something. Probably a few sentences.

"Oh… okay, sure…" I heard the brunette said.

I quickly turned my head to the two girls and the coach assistant was smiling stupidly. "Aw, thank you so much, but… are you sure?!" Aida-senpai queried.

The brunette's head fell back onto her arms and she nodded quietly. "Yeah…" her voice was muffled, but even I heard it.

But was she kidding? I could not believe how easily this went. She must be sleep talking. That dumbass.

"Tetsu," I grabbed him by the neck with my arm. "Now that we're done here, let's go grab something to eat already."

He smiled up to me and nodded. However, he gazed to the coach assistant and asked, "Is it fine if we go now, senpai?"

I frowned and the coach assistant nodded happily, "Of course! Thanks for helping out!" But we did not even do anything. The coach assistant jogged off merrily and I moved away from Tetsu.

Walking ahead first, Tetsu followed by my side closely. I hesitated, but I glanced back to that girl who agreed to be our mascot. She was still sleeping all by herself. No one seemed to see her. That made me concluded she must be a loner.

My thoughts hurried back to my stomach and I gave no more thought about that certain brunette girl. I hope she was sleep talking and just never show up at the Basketball Club.

And that was how it all started.

[*~*]

I was looking forward to the Basketball Club after school. But then Kita-sensei nagged me to see him in the office and began scolding me as I stood there in front of him. I yawned and barely made any eye contact as he was seated by his desk. I even did not trouble myself how he looked like.

I hate Mathematics anyway. Who would care about the stupid subject he was teaching here?

"Are you even listening?" Kita-sensei glared, pointing up his beloved green ruler to me. He always carried it to class too, almost like it was his favorite toy. How stupid.

"Not really," I yawned again, covering my mouth.

Just after I said that, I heard the door opened behind me. "Excuse me." It was the sound of a girl's voice. Too bad for her, there was a one-sided battle in the office right now.

"You shouldn't be neglecting your studies, Aomine!" the Mathematics teacher frowned, rubbing his head as he lowered his head.

_God_. I was seriously bored. "Are we done yet?" I inquired, trying to at least show some damn respect. When Kita-sensei glared at me yet again, the door was closed behind me.

"You haven't turned in a single assignment!" he pointed out.

I glared back, "So?"

He slapped his ruler to his desk to leave it there. "It is very important to keep up, Aomine!" he lectured. It was as dull as all of his nonstop blabbering. "Do you want to drop a grade? Do you not want to pass your classes?!"

"I'm still a first year," I slightly tried to reason. "Why the hell do I have to study like I have mock exams for colleges?" A sigh escaped my lips. "I'm out of here. I have practice."

"Aomine, I'm not done talking!" Kita-sensei retorted behind me when I turned away to head to the door.

When I slid the door loudly out of sheer annoyance, I exited the room. I made a turn to my left, walking by someone, but I did not give a damn. _That_ teacher was so annoyingly out of most of them. Thinking he knew what was best, what the _hell_ did he know? He was lucky the law was protecting him. I wanted to punch that man so much.

Blah. I should hurry to the gym. The others might start soon. So I slightly picked up my pace and went down the hall.

[*~*]

My hand reached for the doorknob of the women's locker room. It was closer than the men's locker room anyway and there were no girls around. Aside from Satsuki and the coach assistant. I have been changing in here since I joined the Basketball Club with my friends last month too.

There were shoes squeaking in the gym nearby. They must have already started. Oh well. Who cared?

Taking my time, I entered through the door and walked through the looped hall. In the room of blue lockers, I headed to the first one, which was where I put my gym clothes in. No one actually used these lockers, so I deemed it was safe to just leave them here.

Opening the locker, I took out the clothes where I had put in a white plastic bag. Walking over to a table, I threw it there and frowned.

Lately, I have been so uninterested in many things. Especially with basketball. Even though I met new people who were good enough in the sport I loved, including that hothead Kagami Taiga, I had not been satisfied with my life for a long while. I was _completely_ bored. I needed a change really soon or I would actually hit something without a second thought.

But it was too soon to judge on that, which Tetsu said when I complained about it once. I would just have to _believe_ the members of the Basketball Club were worth the time to play with. Honestly, they still have yet to prove themselves to me.

And Tetsu seemed to have befriended Kagami last month. I was starting to feel a _little_ bit lonely. Maybe I should pick on Sakurai to relief some of my boredom.

I was not sure how long I spaced out. Finally moving to take off my shirt, I heard a girl squeaked, "Eh?"

Across from me, my eyes glued to the girl who stood by the looped hallway. The _same_ brunette girl from the cafeteria. …She _actually_ came here? Seriously? I could not believe she really agreed to be the mascot. I bet she was Kise's fan or something.

And then I took a quick note of her thighs that were bigger than Satsuki's.

The girl's eyes were shocked to see me, making me realized I was still half naked, but she soon glared and said, "What the hell are you doing in the girls' locker room?"

Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked away. I almost did not want to respond, but my lips moved to say, "Because it was obviously closer."

The door was slammed shut and I looked back. She was already gone. What the fuck was her problem? And soon after that, she shouted the coach assistant's name in the hall rather piercingly and it echoed.

…I snorted out of nowhere and felt myself grinning. I just did not think the brunette was the type to shout so loud and out of anger. Did I upset her _that_ much?

After changing my clothes, I went to find that costume. Where was it? Satsuki mentioned about it twice. I wanted to show it to the brunette girl and maybe make her regret for agreeing to be our mascot. Not sure why I wanted to, but it was amusing to me.

A few moments later, I found the mascot in a big box under another table. Opening it, the costume was a figure of a black and white furred dog. I tried to imagine the girl inside of this thing, but I did not find anything funny as I hoped. However, if she wore it, I might make fun of her.

Taking the head and the body, I carried them with one arm and headed out of the women's locker room. Down the hall, I stopped when I heard the brunette girl's voice asking, "What were you saying about the club…?"

I peeked by the door and saw the brunette girl talking with the only two girls of the club: Satsuki and Aida-senpai. Although, the girl's back was facing me. And the trio was just about five feet away from where I was standing.

"Uh… you said you'd be our mascot," the coach assistant was pointing at her.

The girl whispered something, but I could make out the word she asked. I believed she was questioning 'when.' …I knew she was sleep talking!

Great. Did this mean I brought the damn costume for nothing?

The girls were talking for another moment while I felt disappointed. …And why the hell was I disappointed for?! That made no fucking sense! I was going to turn and put the stupid costume away but until…

"Sure, I'll do it." My eyes returned to the girls. "I don't have anything to do after school anyway and… as long as I don't have to come here every time for—"

"Really?!" Satsuki and coach assistant both exclaimed.

I frowned. This was making me go up and down in my head. I walked to them now and uttered, "Oh, good." I dumped the head of the mascot over her roughly and she hurried to try to take it off. I smirked a little and held it down. And I scoffed, "Congrats on scoring a minor role in our Basketball Club."

I knew school had only started a bit over a month… but I was starting to see something happening now.

Satsuki suddenly yelled, "Aomine-kun!"

My eyes gazed to her and she walked toward me. The brunette girl moved her head and it slightly hit Satsuki, who was too busy glaring at me.

"Hisasuzu is our senpai!" Satsuki pouted at the same time as her finger poked into my chest. "Don't treat her like this!"

"Hah?" my opened mouthed. I was slightly surprised as I threw the rest of the costume down in front of me. This brunette girl was a year older than me? …Should have guessed. "Seriously, Satsuki? I thought this girl with the thunder thighs was at the same age as us. Don't get all worked up. How would I have known?"

…Thunder thighs? Did I just say that?

Satsuki pouted even more, "How dare you comment on a girl like that! What makes you the judge of it?"

Great, she was nagging again. I should not have said that. But it just slipped out. I did not really mean it… even if it _was_ kind of true.

* * *

**Author's note**: So… how was this chapter? I feel like I should make Aomine meaner. XD


End file.
